Silver and cold
by Shima-kyuuketsuki
Summary: The GazettE. Une nuit, Uruha se fait attaquer par une étrange fillette qui le transforme en créature de la nuit. Découvrez sa vie à travers le temps. Des années de douleur, d'amour, de passion ou encore de tristesse, sans jamais voir la lumière du jour.
1. Chapter 1

Titre: Silver and cold  
Auteur: Shima-kyuuketsuki  
Source: The GazettE + quelques guest  
Genre: Drame, romance  
Disclaimer: Pas à moi, même pas un tout petit bout xD mais l'histoire m'appartient ^^  
Musique: Let the record show - Emilie Autumn / Resonance & Judea - Exist trace

* * *

Chapitre I

_Aux yeux des gens, je suis un monstre, je ne devrais pas exister, je suis un être contre-nature..._

_Fin du XIXème siècle, sur un bateau reliant le Japon à la France._

Le voyage était long, les sièges inconfortables, de plus, la manière dont le bateau tanguait sur les vagues me rendait malade. Ma tête était lourde et j'avais l'impression que mes organes jouaient à chat dans mon corps. Je ne cessais de me plaindre, ce qui me valait d'être réprimandé de nombreuses fois par ma mère: « _Uruha, tu sais très bien que ce voyage n'est qu'une épreuve! Allons, tu es un grand garçon maintenant, alors cesse de te lamenter ainsi! Pense à notre vie une fois arrivé, nous serons très heureux là-bas! Crois-moi, tu t'y plairas! _» Ses paroles me laissaient sceptique, aller vivre dans un nouveau pays où je ne connaissais personne ne me plaisait pas vraiment, mais le sourire enjoué qu'avait ma mère en parlant de notre vie là-bas me réchauffait le cœur.

A mon grand étonnement, les paroles de ma mère se révélèrent exactes. Les dix années qui suivirent furent remplies de moments que jamais je ne pourrais oublier. J'appris à lire, à écrire, je me fis aussi de nombreux amis, la main d'une jeune demoiselle de bonne famille m'avait même été accordée, je devais la rencontrer dans la semaine qui suivait. En d'autres termes, ces dix années furent synonymes de joie et de bonheur. Ma vie me plaisait telle qu'elle était, j'aurai aimé qu'elle dure ainsi éternellement.

Une nuit, alors que je me préparais pour le coucher, un cri de douleur retentit dans la maison, je descendis en toute hâte l'escalier qui menait au salon et découvris ma mère allongée par terre, en nage et se tenant le ventre. Mon père était à ses côtés et lui rafraîchissait le front à l'aide d'un linge humide. « Uruha! S'il te plaît cours chercher le médecin! Il arrive! » Elle essaya d'articuler au mieux ces paroles entre deux gémissements de douleur. J'enfilai rapidement des vêtements et me précipitai hors de la maison. Il pleuvait cette nuit-là, mes chaussures glissaient sur les pavés des rues et je devais faire bien attention à ne pas tomber! Les rues étaient sombres et désertes, ce qui donnait une atmosphère quelque peu angoissante. Instinctivement, mon pas s'accéléra. J'étais pressé de trouver le médecin, pour ne plus être seul au milieu des sombres rue de Paris au beau milieu de la nuit. Un bruit assourdissant me fit sursauter, mon pouls s'accéléra, ma respiration se coupa et mes sens étaient aux aguets, guettant la moindre chose anormale qui pourrait se profiler à l'horizon. Le même bruit résonna de nouveau dans les rues. Mon angoisse se dissipa aussitôt lorsque je réalisai qu'il ne s'agissait en fait que des cloches de l'église qui indiquaient l'heure. Mentalement, je me traitai d'imbécile. Je n'avais aucune raison de m'inquiéter! Même seul à cette heure-ci, je n'avais rien à craindre! Ma paranoïa n'avait aucun lieu d'être! Bien que j'essayais de me rassurer, mon inquiétude ne s'envola pas totalement.  
Au détour d'une rue, je percutai par inadvertance une petite fille qui tomba à la renverse.

« _Veuillez me pardonner jeune demoiselle, je ne regardais pas où j'allais!_

_ - Ce n'est rien_ »Me dit-elle en se relevant à l'aide de la main que je lui avais tendu.

Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de huit ans, son visage était encore enfantin, mais son regard semblait étonnement vide. Elle possédait de longs cheveux bonds légèrement bouclés, qui encadraient un visage d'une peau diaphane, dont les rayons de la lune accentuaient la pâleur. Elle portait une robe ornée de dentelle et de rubans. Elle était la parfaite représentation de la petite fille fragile et innocente. Cependant, quand mon regard croisa le sien et que ma peau rencontra celle de sa main, je sentis qu'elle dégageait quelque chose d'inquiétant qui remettait en question la fragilité qu'on lui aurait attribué au premier coup d'œil. De plus, qu'est-ce qu'une petite fille faisait dans les rues au milieu de la nuit et apparemment seule?  
Elle continuait de me fixer avec un sourire angélique, mais un regard impassible. Elle me mettait mal à l'aise. Je décidai de reprendre la parole, autant pour essayer de chasser mon malaise que pour en finir au plus vite et continuer ma route afin de chercher et conduire le médecin à la maison.

« _Ne vous êtes-vous pas fait mal en tombant?_

_ - Je ne crois pas_, m'adressa-t-elle avec un charmant sourire. _Je pense que les jupons ont amorti le choc!_

_ - Si je puis me permettre, personne ne vous accompagne-t-il?__  
_

_ - Non pourquoi?_

- _Eh bien une fillette seule dans les rues à cette heure-ci, voilà qui n'est pas prudent! N'avez-vous pas eu vent de cette terrible histoire qui s'est déroulée à Londres il y a de cela quelques mois?_

_ - Oh! Celui que l'on surnomme Jack?_

_ - Oui, cela n'a-t-il donc pas effrayé vos parents que des crimes aussi atroces puissent-être commis, pour qu'ils vous laissent sortir seule au beau milieu de la nuit?_

_ - Et bien disons que je n'ai plus vraiment de parents depuis bon nombre d'années, de plus je ne suis pas une prostituée, je n'ai rien à craindre de Jack!_

_ - Là n'est pas la question, il reste qu'il est dangereux pour vous de vous promener dans les rues de Paris, seule la nuit !_

_ - Si vous le dites... Quel est votre nom?_

_ - Uruha._

_ - Moi c'est Claudia!  
_

_ - Enchanté mademoiselle Claudia!_ »

Elle m'adressa un sourire que je ne parvins pas à déchiffrer. Son index s'amusait avec l'une de ses boucles alors qu'elle se balançait doucement d'un pied sur l'autre, comme si elle hésitait à me demander quelque chose. Elle finit par s'arrêter et me fixer droit dans les yeux.

« _Dites Uruha, savez-vous pourquoi je n'ai pas peur de me balader seule? Murmura-t-elle_

_- Non_, répondis-je incertain de savoir si je voulais vraiment en connaître la raison._  
_

_- C'est un secret mais.._. »

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend et s'amusa de nouveau à tortiller ses longues boucles blondes. Au bout d'un moment, elle leva vers moi ses yeux enfantins, mais je pus y déceler quelque chose que je n'arrivais pas à identifier, une fois de plus. Ses longs doigts fins s'amusaient toujours à tortiller ses cheveux quand un des rubans ornant sa chevelure tomba à terre. Par galanterie, je m'accroupis pour ramasser le petit morceau de tissu, mais à peine avais-je mis un genou à terre que Claudia se colla à moi, elle m'agrippa les épaules avec une force inouïe pour une fillette, puis plongea son visage dans mon cou, je sentis soudain une douleur vive. Par déduction, je compris que ses dents, pointues et parfaitement aiguisées venaient de pénétrer dans la chair de mon cou. J'entendis Claudia avaler, de plus en plus avidement ce qui devait être mon sang. Je tentai de me dégager de son emprise, mais la fillette avait une force déconcertante. J'essayai de crier, de me débattre, mais rien n'y faisait. J'étais prisonnier de cette inquiétante fillette et ne pouvais rien faire alors qu'elle se nourrissait de mon sang. Doucement, ma tête commença à tourner, sans que je puisse les en empêcher, mes yeux se fermèrent lentement. Au loin, j'entendis vaguement quelqu'un appeler Claudia. La fillette sembla surprise puisqu'elle ôta immédiatement ses crocs de mon cou et me lâcha, je tombai lourdement au sol sans pouvoir me rattraper, mon corps ne me répondait plus. Dans mon dernier moment de lucidité, je l'entendis se pencher au-dessus de moi et me chuchoter: « Dorénavant, évite les rayons du soleil mon petit Uruha. » Puis je sentis les ténèbres m'envahir.

* * *

Alors... Ce chapitre est un peu court, je sais, mais je ne voyais que cet endroit pour couper ^^  
Les deux premiers chapitres seront une sorte de prologue à l'histoire, ils permettent juste de planter le décor et de mieux comprendre Uruha par la suite n_n  
Les autres personnages apparaîtront à partir du 3ème chapitre.

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Titre: Silver and cold  
Auteur: Shima-kyuuketsuki  
Source: The GazettE + quelques guest  
Genre: Drame, romance  
Disclaimer: Pas à moi, même pas un tout petit bout xD mais l'histoire m'appartient ^^  
Musique: Musique: Transparent shine - Megaromania / Hello - SADS

* * *

Chapitre II

Quand j'ouvris de nouveau les yeux, la nuit m'enveloppait encore, mais j'avais quitté les pavés humides pour me retrouver dans mon lit. J'ignorais comment j'étais arrivé là, peut être que tout cela n'était-il qu'un mauvais rêve en fin de compte! Instinctivement, je portai ma main là où cette fillette avait planté ses crocs, une vive douleur me saisit alors que j'effleurai doucement mon cou. Ce mauvais rêve semblait tout de même avoir laissé des traces. Je sursautai lorsque le bruit de la porte me tira subitement de mes pensées. Mon père ainsi que le médecin de la famille entrèrent et furent agréablement surpris de me trouver éveillé. Ils m'apprirent que lorsque mon père ne me vit pas revenir, il partit lui-même à la recherche du médecin, il tomba alors sur moi, inconscient au milieu de la route, avec l'aide du Dr André , ils me ramenèrent à la maison et m'installèrent sur ce lit avant d'aller aider ma mère à mettre au monde ma petite sœur. La fin du récit me surpris, ils m'annoncèrent que cela faisait maintenant cinq nuits qu'ils m'avaient retrouvés et que depuis je ne m'étais pas réveillé. Vint mon tour de parler de cette nuit-là, je leur parlai de Claudia, décrivant les moindres actions de cette étrange fillette. Je mentionnai aussi l'autre voix, puis leur montrai les marques sur mon cou. Mon père semblait perdu, son expression était incrédule, le médecin, quant à lui, paraissait horrifié. Il sortit en courant de la chambre, mon père le rattrapa par le bras:

_"Que se passe-t-il?_

_- Il faut que vous partiez! Partez loin, à l'écart de toute civilisation!_

_- Pardon?_

_- Fuyez!_

_- Mais... Pourquoi?_

_- Il est dangereux à présent, ne l'approchez pas de personnes à qui il pourrait faire du mal!_

_- Mais voyons, Uruha ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche!_

_- Une mouche peut être pas, mais à un humain oui! Le sang qui coule dans nos veines l'appelle! La soif l'appelle! Partez loin! En forêt de préférence, ainsi il pourra peut-être se contenter d'animaux et encore je n'en suis pas certain! Ah oui, évitez les rayons du soleil pour lui, ils lui seront fatal!_

_- Mais... que racontez-vous? Demanda mon père inquiet.._

_- A présent votre fils n'est plus celui que vous avez connu, les êtres de l'ombre en ont fait un des leurs, je vous en prie, pour la sécurité de toutes les personnes qui vous entourent, allez-vous en!"_

Le médecin nous laissa sur ces paroles. Juste après son départ, ma mère entra dans la chambre avec ma petite sœur dans les bras, afin de me la présenter. Elle se nommait Chizuru, un prénom qui lui allait à ravir, elle allait surement devenir une véritable princesse. Ses yeux avaient la même couleur que ceux de ma mère, un marron chocolat magnifique et son corps était si petit qu'elle semblait pouvoir se briser au moindre faux mouvement. Au moment où elle voulut me la mettre dans les bras, mon père intervint, prétextant que je ne devais pas encore être tout à fait rétabli, qu'il fallait mieux attendre quelques temps, ma mère n'objecta pas et ils sortirent de la chambre. Mon père se méfiait de moi, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Il ne voulait pas que j'approche ma sœur, certainement par peur de ce que je pourrais lui faire. Cela me faisait mal, une douleur que je n'avais encore jamais connue me déchira la poitrine et ma vue se brouilla. De longues traînées humides firent leur apparition sur mes joues. Peu importe ce qu'il pouvait dire, dorénavant j'étais différent aux yeux de mon père. Bien que les dires du médecin ne soient pas confirmées, le doute s'était emparé de lui. Je ne comprenais pas son attitude, je n'avais pas changé, j'étais toujours Uruha, seulement Uruha et non une sorte de monstre! N'est-ce pas?

Les paroles du médecin retentirent sans cesse dans ma tête jusqu'à l'aube. Dès les premiers rayons du soleil, j'ouvris légèrement les épais rideaux qui cachaient ma fenêtre et passai une main dehors, dès que ma peau entra en contact avec la lumière du jour, elle me brûla vivement. Je la retirai aussi vite que possible, elle était encore rouge et quelques cloques s'y étaient formées. De petites perles salées firent leur apparition aux coins de mes yeux. Les paroles de Claudia et du médecin se confirmaient. Je me sentais mal, tellement que la douleur provenant de ma main passait inaperçue. Alors, ils avaient raison, ces créatures de la nuit m'avaient vraiment transformé en un des leurs.

Je me retournai et aperçus mon père dans l'encadrement de ma porte.

« _On dirait que les paroles du docteur se confirment_ » Il s'assit doucement sur mon lit et me fis signe de le rejoindre, il me parlait, mais je n'arrivais pas à l'écouter, mon attention était portée sur toute autre chose. Je n'avais jamais fait attention auparavant, mais lorsqu'une personne parle, les veines de sa gorges font de petits tressautement, comme une sorte d'appel silencieux. Une demande muette, quelque peu obscène provenait de cette gorge si tentante.

Mon père se leva et sortit de la pièce sans que j'eus la moindre idée de ce qu'il m'avait dit. Je restai un moment sur mon lit sans bouger, j'étais horrifié par les pensées que j'avais eu quelques minutes auparavant. Comment avais-je pu avoir une telle attirance vis-à-vis de la gorge de mon propre père?

Le reste de la journée fut long. Je restai cloîtré dans ma chambre, ma mère m'apporta mes repas, ce fut le seul contact humain que j'eus de la journée. J'avais faim, cette sensation m'obsédait, mais les plats de ma mère me donnaient la nausée. Ces plats que d'ordinaire j'aimais tant, ne me procuraient plus la moindre envie.

A la nuit tombée, je décidai d'aller prendre un peu l'air pour me changer les idées. La faim me tiraillait toujours, mais je n'avais rien trouvé pour l'apaiser.

Je déambulais seul sur les rues pavées faiblement éclairées par les rayons de la lune et les lampadaires à gaz. Une petite brise soufflait cette nuit-là, je sentais ma peau frissonner doucement, mais je n'avais pas froid. Je marchais sans but précis, savourant le calme qui régnait dans les rues. Peu de personnes sortaient à cette heure-ci, ce n'était pas plus mal, la solitude a parfois de bons côtés.

Le contraste entre mon état d'esprit cette nuit-là et celui que j'avais cinq jours plus tôt me frappait. La dernière fois je n'étais pas rassuré tandis que là, je me sentais bien, comme si j'étais dans mon élément.

Cela faisait près de deux heures que je vagabondais dans cette grande ville quand une femme m'aborda en levant sa robe jusqu'au haut de sa cuise et approchant son visage du mien. Sa peau était dissimulée sous une poudre de teint trop foncée, ses lèvres étaient peintes d'un rouge trop vif et son haleine sentait le tabac. Ce n'était pas le genre de femme que j'avais l'habitude de fréquenter. Elle semblait avoir dans les quarante ans, même son épais maquillage ne dissimulait pas les traces que les années avaient laissées sur elle. « _Tu as besoin de compagnie mon beau?_ » Me murmura-t-elle à d'une voix suave. Son visage était penché vers mon oreille, m'offrant ainsi une vue imprenable sur son cou. Sa carotide se mettait en évidence à chaque fois qu'elle déglutissait, une chaleur que je ne connaissais pas s'empara de moi. Sans que je ne sache pourquoi, mon visage plongea dans son cou, ma langue caressa doucement son artère apparente. Alors qu'elle commençait onduler du bassin contre moi, en gémissant doucement, mes canines se plantèrent dans son cou. Mes dents transpercèrent lentement sa chair, puis un liquide chaud coula doucement au fond de ma gorge, un goût de fer envahit ma bouche, j'aimais cette sensation. La femme criait, mais je n'y prêtais pas attention, la seule chose qui m'importait était son sang coulant lentement dans ma gorge. Je me délectais de ce liquide tant désiré, ma sensation de faim sembla se dissiper petit à petit. Au bout de quelques minutes, la femme vacilla et je dus la retenir pour qu'elle ne s'écroule pas au sol. Alors que je finissais d'avaler les dernières gouttes de sang de ma victime, une poigne de fer m'arracha à elle.

Mon père se trouvait face à moi, une expression douloureuse sur le visage. « _Alors... Le médecin avait raison.._. » Murmura-t-il plus pour lui que pour moi.

Suite à cette nuit, nous retournâmes au Japon, mon père avait trouvé une petite maison isolée dans une forêt, à quelques kilomètres du village le plus proche. Depuis cette nuit-là, il ne m'avait plus adressé une seule fois la parole. Je l'avais déçu et moi encore plus. Je ne comprenais pas comment j'avais pu boire le sang de cette pauvre femme! Je m'en voulais d'avoir cédé à cet instinct!

Ma mère, elle, acceptait toujours de me parler, de m'approcher, elle disait que même si je m'étais transformé en monstre – elle s'excusait toujours d'employer ce terme – je restais tout de même son fils. Ma petite sœur m'appréciait beaucoup, mais j'ignorais si cette situation allait durer, quand elle apprendrait ce que j'étais devenu!

La maison était située en plein milieu d'une vaste forêt, ainsi de nombreux animaux passaient à proximité, ce qui me permettait de chasser en toute liberté. Moi je me nourrissais de leur sang, mes parents de leur viande. Nous avions trouvé un équilibre que nous pouvions qualifier d'acceptable.

* * *

Un autre gazetto apparaîtra dans le prochain chapitre. La "véritable" histoire commencera à partir de ce chapitre ^^

Alors, vos impressions? n_n


	3. Chapter 3

Titre: Silver and cold  
Auteur: Shima-kyuuketsuki  
Source: The GazettE + quelques guest  
Genre: yaoi, drame, romance, fantastique  
Disclaimer: Toujours pas à moi ^^

Note: Voilà donc le chapitre 3 et l'apparition d'un nouveau personnage ^^

* * *

Chapitre III

Cette année encore je préparai un présent pour l'anniversaire de ma sœur. Le temps où je lui offrais encore des poupées me semblait bien loin. Je finis d'emballer le vase de Chine que je comptais lui offrir, avant de quitter la maison pour me diriger vers le village.

Ma sœur célébrait cette nuit-là son trente-deuxième anniversaire. Cela faisait précisément trente-deux ans; onze mille six cents quatre-vingt-sept nuits que je faisais partie des créatures de l'ombre.

Durant ce temps, mon père avait péri à la guerre, les seules paroles qu'il m'avait adressé depuis cette nuit-là furent ses adieux avant de partir au combat. Ma mère quant à elle, avait rendu son dernier souffle suite à une longue maladie. Ma sœur était devenue épouse et mère, elle avait quitté la maison depuis quelques années pour s'installer au village. En ce qui me concernait, je vivais toujours reclus dans la forêt. Je continuais de chasser des animaux pour tenter de me rassasier, mais au fond, je ne l'étais jamais complètement. Ainsi, quand un voyageur avait le malheur de s'égarer non loin de la maison, mon instinct prenait le dessus sur ma raison et je me nourrissais de son précieux liquide vital jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Je préférais tuer ces malheureux plutôt que de boire seulement un peu de leur sang, ce qui les transformerait inévitablement en créatures de la nuit. Selon moi, il était plus juste de tuer ces pauvres voyageurs plutôt que de les laisser errer des siècles durant, avec pour seule obsession ce liquide écarlate qui nous obsède sans cesse.

Les premières lueurs du village commençaient apparaître à travers les arbres, je me recouvris d'une cape, prenant bien garde à dissimuler mon visage et resserrai le paquet contre moi. Ce fameux vase de Chine que je comptais offrir à ma sœur appartenait justement à l'un de ces malheureux voyageurs. Quand je le découvris en ouvrant son sac, je m'étais tout de suite dit qu'il plairait à ma sœur. Je n'avais malheureusement pas pu aller le chercher en Chine moi-même étant donné que je ne quittais pas la forêt depuis notre retour au Japon.

Même si trente-deux ans s'étaient écoulés, je n'avais jamais pu oublier Claudia. Son regard, enfantin mais dangereux, la façon dont elle s'amusait avec ses boucles soyeuses et la sensation de ses crocs plantés dans ma chair hantaient sans cesse mon esprit. Cette nuit avait à tout jamais ruiné ma vie. Je ne savais même pas si je pouvais encore employer ce terme, pouvais-je réellement m'estimer vivant? Mon apparence était identique à celle que j'avais autrefois, je n'avais jamais vieilli. Mon visage était toujours celui d'un jeune homme d'à peine vingts ans, mes longues boucles châtains n'avaient jamais changée elles non plus. Par contre, mon teint était devenu plus pâle, et selon ma famille, mon aura avait changée, je dégageais quelque chose d'effrayant. Leurs paroles furent confirmées par les regards pétrifiés des personnes qui avaient croisé ma route depuis plus de trente ans.

J'étais enfin arrivé au village. Mon visage était dissimulé à l'aide de la capuche de ma longue cape noire, je ne voulais pas effrayer les villageois.

Arrivé à destination, je pus entendre de la musique et des rires provenant de l'intérieur, il y régnait une atmosphère qui m'était totalement étrangère. Je frappai doucement et m'éloignai lentement dans l'obscurité. C'était notre petit rituel depuis quelques années, elle acceptait encore de me voir, mais elle ne voulait pas que j'approche de sa famille, par simple précaution disait-elle.

Ma sœur sortit, la tête baissée, le visage recouvert de ses longs cheveux châtains légèrement bouclés. Ils étaient très semblables aux miens, nous les avions hérités de notre mère. Elle releva le visage vers moi, ses traits étaient un peu plus marqués que l'année précédente, mais elle restait d'une innommable beauté, tout comme ma mère à son âge. Nous restâmes quelques minutes à nous détailler, en silence, puis elle prit la parole, légèrement embarrassée, comme toujours en ma présence.

_" Tu es venu!_

_- Évidemment, c'est ma seule sortie de l'année! De plus, je ne manquerais pour rien au monde l'anniversaire de ma petite sœur!_

_- Petite!_" Dit-elle en grimaçant.

Un lourd silence s'installa, au bout de quelques instants, je lui tendis le paquet en souriant. Elle l'accepta, me remercia puis elle s'excusa, me disant qu'on l'attendait, avant de rentrer, me laissant ainsi seul dans les ténèbres de la nuit, une fois de plus.

Je restai quelques minutes immobile, savourant les bruits qui me parvenaient du village. Ces bribes de civilisation me rendirent nostalgique. Cela faisait trop longtemps que je vivais reclus.

Je décidai de reprendre mon chemin avant que quelqu'un m'aperçoive. Je marchais lentement, observant tout ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. Au détour d'une rue, un jeune homme me percuta de plein fouet et tomba à la renverse. Il se releva et s'excusa, disant qu'il ne regardait pas où il allait, avec un sourire embarrassé. Je n'appréciais pas cette scène, elle m'en rappelait trop une autre, presque similaire, un douloureux souvenir. Je tirai sur la capuche de ma cape afin de dissimuler au mieux mon visage, le jeune homme, lui, continuait de se confondre en excuses. " _Je suis vraiment navré... Mais, dites-moi, m'écoutez-vous au moins?_" Je hochai la tête en signe d'approbation. Je voulus passer mon chemin, mais le jeune homme me retint par le bras. "_Bon, je l'admets, c'est de ma faute, je ne regardais pas où j'allais. Il me semble tout de même que je me suis assez excusé! De plus, c'est moi qui suis tombé, je me suis même fait mal, alors j'estime que vous pourriez au moins m'adresser la parole!_" Instinctivement, je relevai la tête, étonné par les paroles du jeune homme, oubliant ainsi de dissimuler mon visage. Je baissai précipitamment la tête, mais il était trop tard. Les yeux écarquillés de l'homme en face de moi me révélèrent qu'il avait découvert mon secret. Une fois de plus, je voulus quitter le village, mais il attrapa ma cape, me découvrant tout entier. Mes longs cheveux se libérèrent et vinrent machinalement encadrer mon visage. Il me fixa quelques instants, puis reprit la parole:

"_Sincèrement, je pense que cette cape ne vous est d'aucune utilité!_"

Je restai muet, essayant de me tapir le plus possible dans l'ombre, afin que personne d'autre ne me voit.

"_C'est vrai, regardez-vous! Cette peau diaphane, semblant aussi pure et fragile que de la porcelaine, ces yeux ébènes, tellement profonds que l'on s'y noierait, ces longs cheveux soyeux... Vous n'avez pas à avoir honte de ce que vous êtes! Vous devriez exhiber cette beauté hors du commun au lieu de la dissimuler sous une vulgaire cape!_

_- La raison pour laquelle je me dissimule sous cette cape vous a peut-être échappée, de plus, je ne veux pas exhiber cette beauté comme vous dites, cette beauté est une malédiction!_ Répondis-je sur un ton lointain.

-_ Je ne suis pas simple d'esprit! Je sais reconnaître un être différent lorsque j'en croise un!_

_- Alors, pourquoi ne vous enfuyez-vous pas?_

_- Parce que vous ne me faites pas vraiment peur! Le mot peur ne décrit pas vraiment ce que je ressens vis-à-vis de vous. Fascination serait un terme plus juste._

_- Pardon?_

_- J'ai déjà rencontré des vampires..._"

Je grimaçai à ce mot.

_"Excusez-moi, des créatures de l'ombre, mon père entre autres, et je peux vous dire qu'elles dégageaient toutes quelque chose de menaçant, d'effrayant, tout comme vous d'ailleurs. Par contre, votre différence se trouve dans votre regard. Il est bien plus humain que ceux appartenant aux créatures que j'ai pu croiser! Vous semblez encore doté de raison, comme si vous étiez encore très attaché à votre côté humain, comme si votre âme était encore présente dans ce corps sans vie dont le seul but est de rechercher le sang. Il marqua une pause. Bien sûr, tout ceci ne sont que pures suppositions!"_ Dit-il en souriant.

Mon mutisme face à sa tirade semblait beaucoup l'amuser. Une question me brûlait les lèvres depuis un moment, je me décidai à lui poser:

_"Mais qui êtes-vous?"_ Son sourire ne s'évanouit pas, mais son regard devint plus sérieux.

"_Je m'appelle Ruki, je suis poète._

_- Et bien, monsieur Ruki le poète, peu importe ce que vous pensez, sachez qu'il est dangereux de rester auprès de moi!_

_- Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr!_" Murmura-t-il.

Lassé de cet échange qui n'aurait sans doute jamais fini, je quittai le village, laissant le jeune homme derrière moi. J'avais dû faire preuve d'un contrôle incroyable pour ne pas me jeter sur lui. Je n'aurais eu aucun mal à le maîtriser, il était assez petit, de plus, depuis ma transformation, mes forces s'étaient décuplées, mais je n'avais aucune envie de lui faire du mal. Lorsque j'attaquais des humains, je le faisais toujours tapi dans l'ombre de la forêt. De plus, les rares fois où cela se produisait, je me trouvais dans un état second, je ne me sentais plus vraiment moi-même, c'était comme si je me trouvais plus proche de l'animal que de l'humain. Ma mère m'avait appris que ce qui différenciait l'homme de l'animal était la pensée, la raison. Or, dans ces moments-là, ma raison me quittait. Je me transformais littéralement en un animal à la quête d'une proie à chasser.

* * *

Alors? ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Titre: Silver and cold  
Auteur: Shima-kyuuketsuki  
Source: The GazettE + quelques guest  
Genre: Yaoi, drame, romance, fantastique  
Disclaimer: Toujours pas à moi mais l'histoire est mienne ^^  
Musique: haunted jealousy - Nega / Protoplasm - rentrer en soi / After Claudia - Versailles (trois chansons que j'affectionne tout particulièrement *o*)

Note: Un chapitre court, que je n'aime pas vraiment, mais il était nécessaire pour le déroulement de l'histoire! Peut être que je le modifierai plus tard, on verra ^^

* * *

Une fois arrivé dans la forêt, je vis un buisson trembler, sans réfléchir, je me jetai dessus. Une biche s'enfuit, je la pourchassai sur quelques mètres avant de lui sauter dessus pour la maintenir à terre, puis plantai mes crocs dans son flanc. La sensation de planter ses crocs dans un animal ou dans un être humain n'était pas du tout la même, elles n'étaient nullement comparables, tout comme la saveur de leur sang. Si j'essayais de me contenter de cette pâle copie, c'était que je ne voulais pas être considéré comme un monstre et me nourrir chaque nuit de vies humaines. Alors, pour essayer d'étancher quelque peu la soif qui me rongeait, je m'abreuvais de ces animaux.

Quand j'eus fini de boire, je laissai le corps inerte de l'animal sur le sol et me relevai. Je soupirai agacé et demandai:

"_Quand comptez-vous cesser de me suivre?_"

Un buisson remua et un jeune homme de taille plutôt petite et aux cheveux châtains en sortit. Je le fixai quelques instants puis repris:

"_Je m'étais déjà nourris cette nuit, savez-vous pourquoi j'ai dû m'attaquer à cette pauvre biche? C'est parce que je suis resté trop longtemps en votre présence et que j'ai dû faire preuve d'un contrôle incroyable pour ne pas vous sauter dessus! J'ai réussi à repousser un peu cette soif qui m'appelait pour la passer sur cette biche et non sur vous! Que vous le croyez ou non, je suis dangereux! Je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose, alors allez-vous-en!_"

Il me regarda un moment en silence pour ensuite s'approcher doucement de moi. Il regarda la biche sans vie puis releva les yeux jusqu'à trouver les miens. Il approcha lentement sa main de mon visage et caressa ma joue.

"_Vous êtes tout sale! Vous devriez rentrer afin de prendre un bain! Cela serait dommage d'entacher une telle beauté! Surtout qu'ici, en cet instant, faiblement éclairé par les rayons de la lune, je vous trouve magnifique!_

_- Ruki... _soupirai-je, _vous feriez mieux de vous éloigner! _

_- Mais vous venez de vous nourrir! Je n'ai rien à craindre! _

_- Quand bien même! Qu'importe si je viens de me nourrir ou non! Vous resterez toujours un met hors du commun à mes yeux! _

_- Alors, je suis tentant? _Demanda-t-il, un sourire malicieux ornant ses lèvres.

-_ Un peu trop même_! Lui répondis-je avec le même sourire.

_- Très bien,_ soupira-t-il, _mais alors vous promettez de revenir me voir au village! _

_- Je ne me rends au village qu'une seule fois par an, pour l'anniversaire de ma sœur! _

_- Mais je ne veux pas attendre un an!_

_- J'essaie d'être le moins possible en contact avec des humains, pour leur sécurité! Comprenez-moi, je vous en prie! Allez-vous-en! _

_- Alors, vous vivez seul à longueur de temps? Ou peut être avez-vous quelques amis vampires qui vous tiennent compagnie? _

_- Non, je vis seul. Ruki, inutile de détourner la convers... _

_- Vous devez vous ennuyer! _

_- Non, la journée je dors et la nuit je chasse. J'aime aussi énormément la lecture!_ soupirai-je, il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir en finir avec cette conversation!

_- Vous savez lire? Voilà qui est remarquable! Moi, mes parents étant paysans, j'ai dû apprendre par moi-même, et vous? _

_- J'ai fait des études à Paris. _

_- Oh Paris! J'aimerais tant aller à l'étranger! Mais dites-moi, à quelle époque était-ce? Je veux dire, un vampire est censé être immortel donc... _

_- Cela remonte à une trentaine d'années. Actuellement, j'ai cinquante-deux ans, on m'a transformé alors que j'avais à peine vingts ans. Je pense que l'on peut me qualifier de jeune vampire. _

_- Oh! _

_- Ruki, pourquoi vous obstinez-vous à me suivre?_"

Quelques minutes de silence s'installèrent entre nous, son expression si souriante devint tout à coup sérieuse. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'il me répondit enfin.

_« Mon père... s'est transformé en vampire lorsque j'avais quinze ans. »_

Il marqua une pause.

_« Il était devenu un monstre assoiffé de sang, toute sa raison semblait l'avoir quitté. »_

Il déglutit difficilement puis poursuivi.

_« Un jour, il tenta de s'attaquer à moi, ma mère s'interposa. Après avoir assassiné ma mère, il s'en prit à plusieurs personnes du village. »_

Il s'arrêta, cela devait lui faire du mal d'en parler. Je l'incitai à poursuivre:

« _Et ensuite?_

- _Au bout d'un moment, quelques villageois réussirent à le maîtriser pour l'attacher sur la place du village jusqu'à l'aube. Dès que les premiers rayons du soleil apparurent, il se mit à pousser des hurlements de douleur. C'en était quasiment insoutenable de la voir agoniser de la sorte. Après quelques minutes, ce qu'il restait de lui se résumait à un tas de cendres. » _

Il marqua de nouveau une pause, mais je ne dis rien, il semblait encore perdu dans ces douloureux souvenirs.

_« Depuis ce jour-là, aucune personne du village ne m'adressa la parole, à part pour m'injurier. Je suis le fils de celui qui était devenu un monstre. Tout le monde m'évite ou me fait du mal. Uruha, sachez que même si vous me faites du mal, pour moi cela ne sera jamais pire que ce qu'eux m'ont fait subir! Même si je dois périr, j'aurai au moins pu discuter avec une personne, ce que je n'ai pas fait depuis plus de cinq ans! Comprenez-moi Uruha! »_

Il me fallut quelques instants pour réfléchir à ses propos.

"_Soit, admettons que je vous comprenne. Est-ce que l'inverse aussi serait-il possible? Que je le veuille ou non je suis un monstre Ruki! J'ai beau me nourrir d'animaux, quelquefois mon instinct reprend le dessus et je m'attaque aux humains! _

_- Tout à l'heure, vous avez mentionné votre sœur, vous est-il déjà arrivé de vous attaquer à votre famille, tout comme mon père? _

_- Non, j'ai toujours réussi à me maîtriser,_ avouai-je.

_- Vous voyez, vous n'êtes pas un monstre! Uruha, tout ce que je désire c'est un ami, quelqu'un qui ne me rejette pas à cause du passé! _

_- Ruki... _

_- Il m'est égal de devoir souffrir! Je veux juste... _

_- Ruki, votre obstination me surprend, votre histoire me touche, mais je m'en voudrais de vous blesser, ou même pire encore! _

- _Uruha, ceci est ma décision. Après tout, vous avez réussi à vous maîtriser vis-à-vis de votre famille, je peux peut-être espérer qu'il en sera de même pour moi... du moins, pour un temps!_"

Voyant que la discussion ne finirait jamais, je soupirai et me dirigeai vers ma maison. J'entendis derrière moi Ruki demander:

"_Alors, cela veut dire que vous acceptez ma compagnie?_"

Son intonation me laissait deviner un immense sourire. Qu'importe tout ce que je pouvais dire, avoir un ami me plaisait! J'avais seulement peur de ce que le monstre enfoui en moi pourrait lui faire.

* * *

Comme je le disais, je n'aime pas ce chapitre, il ne se passe pas grand chose, beaucoup de dialogue et pas d'action. Actuellement j'ai écrit jusqu'au milieu du chapitre 6 et je dois dire qu'en relisant je trouve la suite plus intéressante! Enfin... ce n'est que mon avis ! ^^

Il y aura un semblant de yaoi au prochain chapitre, il arrivera la semaine prochaine ^^

A bientôt! ^w^


	5. Chapter 5

Titre: Silver and cold  
Auteur: Shima-kyuuketsuki  
Source: The GazettE + quelques guest  
Genre: Yaoi, drame, romance, fantastique  
Disclaimer: Toujours pas à moi mais l'histoire est mienne ^^

Note: Alors, on m'a demandé (pas ici, mais bon ça peut peut-être intéresser quelqu'un ^^) qui il y aura comme personnages à part les gazettos, alors il y aura Kamijo (Versailles), Jyou (Exist Trace), ensuite je suis un peu moins sure, cette partie n'est pas encore très claire (transition entre cette partie-ci et la partie finale ^^), mais il y aura très certainement Kisaki, surement le reste de Phantasmagoria et peut-être d'autre ^^ Ces personnages auront plus ou moins d'importance, mais Uruha va rencontrer pas mal de monde dans le futur ^^

* * *

Une fois arrivé chez moi, je laissai la porte ouverte, sachant pertinemment qu'un jeune homme me suivait, puis j'allumai quelques bougies que je disposai un peu partout dans la pièce principale. L'obscurité ne me dérangeait pas, mais il ne devait pas en être de même pour mon invité. Ce terme me fit sourire, je ne savais pas s'il pouvait vraiment être considéré comme tel, dans la mesure où il s'était invité tout seul.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la maison, il détailla chaque recoin du regard, puis me regarda surpris.

« _Vous vivez de façon plutôt rudimentaire!_

_- Disons que je me contente de peu... »_

_- Hmm..._ »

Il me répondit sur un ton lointain, tandis que son regard vagabondait de nouveau à travers la pièce. Il s'approcha doucement de ma bibliothèque, puis caressa du bout des doigts la reliure de quelques ouvrages.

« _Voilà qui est impressionnant! Votre bibliothèque est gigantesque! Où trouvez-vous tous ces livres?_

_- Lorsque ma mère était encore en vie, elle m'en achetait au village, depuis je ne lis plus que ceux que je trouve dans les bagages de voyageurs égarés! »_

Il garda le silence quelques instants, devinant probablement le funeste destin des voyageurs qui avaient croisés ma route et ainsi la manière dont je m'étais procuré les ouvrages.  
Il reprit, le regard un peu dans le vague.

_« J'aimerais qu'un jour mes écrits soient publiés et qu'ils trouvent une place dans l'une de ces étagères._

_- Ce sera avec un réel plaisir que je lirai vos écrits._

_- Merci, _répondit-il quelque peu gêné, _mais à vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'ils valent, peu de personnes les ont lus!_

_- Le principal c'est que vous preniez du plaisir à écrire et relire vos poèmes. L'avis des autres n'est que secondaire selon moi. Cela dit, je dois dire que je serai ravi de les lire. Voilà bien longtemps que je n'ai pas lu un nouvel ouvrage!_

_- Et bien, je pourrai vous les ramener une nuit dans ce cas! _Il marqua un temps. _Vous savez, vous devriez aller prendre un bain, vous êtes couvert de sang et de terre!_

_-Mais vous..._

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je resterai en compagnie de vos livres. _Sourit-il

_- Très bien. »_

Je quittai la pièce principale et me dirigeai vers la salle consacrée au bain. Lorsque tout fut prêt, je me glissai lentement dans l'eau chaude. Ma peau nue frissonna doucement à ce contact. Je fermai les yeux afin de profiter au mieux de cet instant. Généralement lors de mon bain, je faisais le vide dans mon esprit et savourait pleinement ce moment. Cette fois-là, ce ne fut pas le cas. Je repensai à tous les évènements qui venaient de se succéder. Le moins que l'on puisse dire était que cette nuit avait été peu banale! Je pensai également à ce jeune homme qui lisait en ce moment même dans mon salon, il m'intriguait beaucoup! Je comprenais que ce qu'il avait vécu avait dû être difficile, mais de là à venir dans la maison d'un vampire... Quelque chose m'échappait! Je décidai de ne plus réfléchir au pourquoi du comment et finis de me laver avant de rejoindre Ruki dans le salon. Il était assis dans un fauteuil, apparemment plongé dans sa lecture. Il avait les yeux brillants et se mordait délicatement la lèvre inférieure au fil des pages qu'il lisait avec une rapidité déconcertante.

« _On dirait que vous avez trouvé votre bonheur parmi tous ces ouvrages!_ Dis-je en lui souriant.

_- Oui, je dois dire que je trouve ce livre passionnant,_ me répondit-il avec un grand sourire, _mais... je ne m'attendais pas à trouver ce genre de livre ici! »_

Devant mon regard interrogatif, il poursuivit.

_- Et bien, c'est une œuvre de Bram Stoker..._

_- Oh, Dracula! C'est ma mère qui me l'avait acheté, elle disait que cela pourrait être intéressant de voir comment les vampires étaient représentés dans la littérature. Regardez de ce côté, sur cette étagère se trouvent tous mes ouvrages de littérature vampirique._

Il se dirigea doucement vers l'endroit que je lui avais désigné et observa avec intérêt chaque reliure. De temps à autre des chuchotement intéressés s'échappaient d'entre ses lèvres.

_« Le vampire, Carmilla, le Horla, Histoire de la dame pâle, la morte amoureuse, lokis, ville-vampire... »_

Il se tourna vers moi avec un sourire confus:

_« Je ne connais aucuns de ces romans!_

_- Ce sont en parti des livres français, ma mère me les a fait importer! »_

Un « o » muet se dessina sur ses lèvres et je l'invitai à prendre place sur le canapé afin d'être plus à l'aise pour discuter. Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien, nos discussions vagabondaient de ses écrits, à ma famille, je lui décrivis ma sœur, puis ma mère.

_« Vous semblez l'avoir beaucoup aimé. A chaque fois que vous avez mentionné votre mère, votre regard devenait brillant, lointain, et un sourire sincère naissait sur vos lèvres._

_- C'était une femme formidable. »_

Le silence s'installa de nouveau pour quelques minutes, puis Ruki s'approcha de moi et vint doucement caresser ma joue. Il planta son regard dans le mien quelques instants puis ferma les yeux pour lentement venir poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce contact ne dura qu'un bref instant avant qu'il ne le rompe. Il s'écarta de moi et sourit.

_« Dites Uruha, est-ce que je pourrais revenir pour continuer la lecture de ce livre?_

_- Heu... Bien sûr,_ répondis-je quelque peu troublé, _vous pouvez même l'emporter chez vous si vous le souhaitez._

_- Vraiment? Cela ne vous dérangera pas?_

_- Non... Ruki, pourquoi avez-vous fait cela?_

_- Vous n'avez pas aimé?_

_- Là n'est pas la question!_

_- Et bien, j'avais juste envie!_

_- Pourquoi?_

_- Je ne saurais pas vraiment l'expliquer, depuis que je vous ai ôté votre cape tout à l'heure, je ressens vis-à-vis de vous une certaine attirance. Autant pour votre incroyable beauté que pour votre personnalité. Vous n'acceptez pas votre condition et tentez de rester le plus humain possible, je trouve cela remarquable._

_- Ruki, je suis dange..._

_- Je crois que cette discussion a été assez abordée ce soir!_ Dit-il en souriant. _Je vais rentrer à présent, je vous remercie pour le livre. A vrai dire, je vous remercie pour tout. Je repasserai bientôt, portez-vous bien! »_

Il quitta la maison et s'enfonça dans la forêt.

Cette soirée était vraiment la plus riche en évènements que j'avais vécu depuis des années. Je jetai un coup d'œil dans la pièce, les bougies s'étaient entièrement consumées, laissant l'obscurité régner en maître. L'aube était proche, je le sentais. Je descendis à la cave, la seule pièce de la maison où la lumière du jour ne pénétrait pas, puis je pris place dans mon lit et fermai les yeux. Je ne dormais pas dans un cercueil, comme dans certains livres, mais dans un simple lit à l'abri de la lumière. Selon moi, cela était plus commode.

Je ne trouvais pas le sommeil tout de suite. La soirée se déroulait de nouveau dans ma tête. Ma rencontre avec cet étrange jeune homme, nos discussions sur la littérature et puis ce baiser. Personne ne m'avait jamais embrassé, je ne trouvais pas cela désagréable, seulement étrange. De plus, Ruki était un homme, dans les romans, les baisers se déroulaient uniquement entre un homme et une femme, mais jamais entre deux hommes. Rectification, entre un homme et un vampire. Quoique dans Carmilla, une vampire et une humaine entretiennent bien une relation...  
Plus j'y pensais, moins je trouvais le geste de Ruki étrange. Au fond, il n'était pas lui non plus un homme comme les autres et puis il semblait plutôt du genre impulsif. Il n'avait pas eu peur de venir me parler malgré ma condition, alors embrasser un autre homme n'était pas un acte si étrange que cela au fond.

Je finis enfin par trouver le sommeil, mon esprit encore occupé par le jeune poète.

* * *

Alors... J'espère que ça vous a plut ^^

J'ai dû arpenter ma bibliothèque pour trouver quelques romans vampiriques qui dataient d'avant 1921, pour que l'histoire soit un minimum concordante XD

J'espère que vous allez bien ^o^

A bientôt n_n

* * *

Quelqu'un a été surpris que l'histoire se déroule en 1921, alors je m'explique.

Au début de l'histoire, déjà je mentionne que nous sommes à la fin du XIXe siècle, ensuite on mentionne que nous sommes quelques mois après que Jack l'Eventreur ait sévi dans les rues de Londres (mi et fin 1888) donc nous serions vers 1889. Après, il y a un saut dans le temps de 32 ans (l'âge de la petite sœur d'Uruha), ce qui fait que nous nous trouvons vers 1921 ^^

Pour information, dans la fiction, la dernière partie se déroulera de nos jours ^^

Voilà voilà... ^o^


	6. Chapter 6

Titre: Silver and cold  
Auteur: Shima-kyuuketsuki  
Source: The GazettE + quelques guest  
Genre: Yaoi, drame, romance, fantastique  
Disclaimer: Toujours pas à moi mais l'histoire est mienne ^^

Note: Alors, je suis désolée, ce chapitre a mit pas mal de temps à arriver et en plus il est court T_T !

* * *

A mon réveil, la nuit avait repris le dessus sur le jour. Comme à mon habitude, la première chose que je fis fût d'aller chasser. Une fois rassasié, je m'installai dans un fauteuil afin de lire. Je lus une bonne partie de la nuit, mais je n'étais pas vraiment concentré sur mon livre. Inconsciemment, j'espérais avoir la visite de Ruki.  
Le jeune homme ne se montra pas cette nuit-là, ni les quatre suivantes. Je finis par penser qu'il ne viendrait plus. Cependant, cinq nuits après notre rencontre, trois petits coups timides retentirent derrière ma porte d'entrée. Lorsque j'ouvris, je découvris Ruki, le visage orné d'un immense sourire, me souhaiter le bonsoir. Je le fis entrer, nous prîmes place dans le salon et discutâmes un long moment du livre qu'il m'avait rapporté. La nuit passa à une allure folle. Discuter avec Ruki était l'une des choses les plus agréables que j'avais pu faire depuis le décès de ma mère.  
Environ une heure avant l'aube, je dus congédier mon invité qui me promis de revenir bien vite.

Une fois prêt pour le coucher, je tendis le bras et attrapai une petite bouteille de verre remplie de liquide vermeil. Lors d'une de mes chasses nocturnes, j'avais prélevé un peu de sang à un animal pour en remplir cette bouteille. J'avais fait cela en prévision d'une nouvelle visite du jeune poète. Sa compagnie ma plaisait, mais il y avait toujours un côté de moi qui ne voyait en lui que ses cinq litres de sang, ce qui m'obligeait à devoir me nourrir lorsque Ruki partait.

Après avoir bu ce liquide écarlate, les bras de Morphée m'emportèrent pour une autre journée.

.

.

Depuis quelques temps, Ruki me rendait visite chaque nuits. Cela faisait environ deux mois maintenant que j'avais rencontré ce petit jeune homme. Je m'étais habitué à sa compagnie, je me surprenais même à attendre ses visites avec impatience. Nous parlions de tout et de rien et je devais bien avouer que je ne voyais plus les nuits passer. Le temps en sa compagnie passait à une vitesse déconcertante. J'avais trouvé un ami et j'en étais heureux.  
Lors de chaque chasse, je prélevais du sang dans de petites bouteilles en verre et y ajoutais un peu de ma salive, cela l'empêchait de coaguler. Certains livres mentionnaient l'existence de poison dans les canines ou la salive des vampires, c'est peut-être cela qui me permettait de conserver ce liquide chargé d'hémoglobine aussi longtemps. J'étais assez fier d'avoir trouvé cette astuce. Je pouvais supporter la présence de Ruki et lorsque mon instinct voulait reprendre le dessus, je n'avais qu'à aller chercher un flacon.

Une nuit, alors que j'attendais patiemment Ruki, assis dans la forêt, je le vis arriver en titubant, couvert de terre et d'une substance visqueuse semblable au blanc d'œuf.

« _Ruki, que s'est-il passé?_ Demandai-je inquiet.

_- On est... On est... Aujourd'hui cela fait six ans... précisément... six ans... que mon père... mon père... a tué tous ces gens! »_

Il avait du mal à parler et son haleine empestait l'alcool.

_« Touuuuute la journée on m'a per... per... persécuté! »_

Il faillit tomber, je dus le retenir pour qu'il ne s'effondre pas sur le sol boueux de la forêt.

_« Mais cela est quand même aberrant que vous subissiez tout cela seulement à cause de votre père! »_ Dis-je indigné.

Ruki resta muet quelques instants puis repris avec un sourire amer.

«_ Si seulement tout n'était que sa faute!_

_- Pardon?_

_-Je ne vous le dirais paaaaaas! Sinon vous aussi vous allez me détester!_ Protesta-t-il avec une moue boudeuse

_- Mais voyons je ne vous détesterai pas!_

_- Vous ne direz pas la même chose après!_

- _Ruki, ne soyez pas sot! Vous êtes mon ami!_

_- Justement! Ce sont mes anciens amis qui m'ont fait ça,_ dit-il en désignant son corps.

- _Mais pourquoi? _Demandais-je abasourdi.

- _Je suis différent!_

_- Et alors? Ce n'est pas un mal!_

_- Si!_

_- Mais voyons..._

_- J'aimelesgarçons _» Chuchota-t-il si vite que j'eus du mal à comprendre. Une fois ses paroles assimilées, je me mis à rire doucement.

« _Vous voyez, vous aussi vous vous moquez de moi!_ Me dit-il la voix tremblante.

- _Ruki, je ne me moque pas de vous, c'est juste que je crois l'avoir déjà compris!_

_- Hein?_

_- Et bien, vous m'avez embrassé une fois, auriez-vous oublié?_

_- Comment aurais-je pu oublier!_ Dit-il une nouvelle fois avec une moue boudeuse sur le visage. _Alors, pourquoi ne m'évitez-vous pas? _

_- Et bien parce que vous êtes mon ami! Je vous apprécie beaucoup!_

_- Moi aussi je vous apprécie, je vous apprécie même trop!_

_- Voyons, on n'apprécie jamais trop une personne!_

_- Si, parce que je vous apprécie, mais pas comme un garçon normal apprécie un autre garçon!_

_- Ruki, la notion de normalité m'a quitté depuis plus de trente ans!_ »

Des larmes commencèrent perler aux coins de ses yeux et son corps était secoué de petits tremblements.

_« Uruha, je pense que vous allez refuser, mais voulez-vous bien me prendre dans vos bras? Depuis que je suis enfant c'est la seule chose qui me calme vraiment alors... »_

Je ne laissai pas finir et le serrai contre moi. Son corps tremblait encore, je passai alors ma main dans se cheveux tout en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Cela me faisait de la peine de le voir ainsi. Nous restâmes dans cette position de longues minutes. Ruki finit par se calmer et se détacher tout doucement de moi, en me remerciant. Cependant, son corps était faible et l'alcool certainement encore bien présent, il manqua à nouveau de tomber, je dus le retenir pour qu'il ne s'écroule pas au sol. Je l'aidai à entrer dans la maison et l'installai dans un fauteuil.

_« Vous n'auriez pas dû boire autant!_

_- Les persécutions se font toujours plus violentes ce jour-là, j'ai voulu oublier un peu!_

_- Mais regardez l'état dans lequel vous êtes! »_

Il ne répondit pas, mais avait toujours le regard triste, douloureux. Je lui proposai de prendre un bain afin d'ôter toutes traces de cette journée, il accepta volontiers. Une fois le bain prêt, je l'y accompagnai, mais voyant son état, je décidai de l'aider à se laver, de peur qu'il ne tombe ou même se noie dans la baignoire. Une fois le jeune homme nu et immergé dans l'eau, je lui savonnait les cheveux, le dos et le visage. Une fois arrivé au torse, il pencha son visage vers mon oreille et me murmura visiblement gêné: « _Uruha, j'ai le petit oiseau au garde-à-vous!_ » Je mis quelques instants à comprendre sa subtile métaphore, puis le rinçai en vitesse avant de quitter rapidement la pièce. Les effets que l'alcool avaient sur lui étaient vraiment mauvais! Lorsque je revins auprès de lui, il s'était séché, je lui tendis donc des vêtement qu'il enfila rapidement. Ils étaient trop grands pour lui, ce qui me fit sourire. Quand il fut tout habillé, il vint tant bien que mal s'asseoir à mes côtés sur le canapé, puis posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Je n'aimais pas vraiment cette position, sa tête était penchée et laissai ainsi son cou bien dégagé. Je déglutis bruyamment et tournai la tête pour tenter de me changer les idées.

_« Je dois être un poids pour vous!_

_- Non Ruki, vous êtes mon ami, il est normal pour moi de vous aider. Promettez-moi seulement une chose, ne buvez plus autant, l'alcool est vraiment néfaste pour vous!_

_- Tout ce que vous voulez! Dites Uruha, je peux dormir avec vous?_

_- Je ne vais quand même pas vous laisser rentrer chez vous ainsi!_

_- Merci. »_

Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit doucement sur mon épaule.

* * *

Bon, le coup de la salive c'est gros, mais lorsque j'ai relu mon chapitre, je me suis dit ben ouais, mais bon le sang ça coagule XD Alors j'ai dû trouver un truc... -_-''

Je suis désolée d'avoir mis aussi longtemps à poster, surtout pour ça -_-'', mais en ce moment j'ai un peu de mal à écrire.

Cela fait maintenant un an que je suis cloîtrée chez moi à souffrir et que les médecins ne trouvent pas ce que j'ai, alors ça commence à vraiment, vraiment, vraiment être lourd !

Je vais essayer d'aller plus rapidement pour le prochain chapitre et de reprendre mon rythme d'un chapitre par semaine. Essayer hein XD

J'ai déjà tout le scénario en tête, il me reste juste à le mettre en mots, mais c'est le plus long et difficile !

Je vais essayer de me dépêcher ^^

En attendant portez-vous bien ^o^


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre:** Silver and cold  
**Auteur**: Shima-kyuuketsuki  
**Source**: The GazettE + quelques guest  
**Genre**: Yaoi, drame, romance, fantastique  
**Disclaimer**: Toujours pas à moi mais l'histoire est mienne, bien sûr le contraire ne me dérangerai pas XD (quoique... qu'est-ce que j'en ferais au fond XD)

**Note**: Encore merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de lire =D

Comme je le dirai plus bas, dans ce chapitre il y aura des vers en gras, ils sont tirés de poèmes de Charles Baudelaire ^^

.

* * *

.

Le reste de la nuit se passa ainsi, je lisais, Ruki endormi sur mon épaule. Quand l'aube se fit proche, je me levai doucement pour aller me coucher, tout en allongeant le jeune homme sur le canapé.

_« Où allez-vous? _Me demanda-t-il d'une voix endormie.

_- Me coucher._

_- Ne me laissez pas seul!_

_- Ruki, l'aube est proche, je dois me mettre à l'abri de la lumière!_

_- Noooon._

_- Voyons Ruki..._

_- Mais..._

_- Très bien, je vous emmène avec moi. _» Soupirais-je

Je le portai et l'installai dans mon lit avant de boire le liquide d'une petite bouteille cramoisie.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux à mon réveil, je sursautai violemment, Ruki me fixai, les deux mains croisées sur mon torse et le visage appuyé dessus, à quelques centimètres du mien.

_« Bonsoir Uruha »_ Sourit-il.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Lorsqu'il s'écarta, je lui demandai sérieusement: «_ Ruki, êtes-vous sobre? _» Il rit et me répondis que oui, les effets de l'alcool s'étaient dissipés, lui laissant seulement une affreuse migraine. Il me donna ensuite un autre baiser, plus approfondit. Il immisça doucement sa langue entre mes lèvres et vint sensuellement caresser la mienne. Spontanément, je me pris au jeu et ma langue entama un langoureux ballet avec la sienne. Ruki la délaissa ensuite pour caresser mon palais, visiter le reste de ma bouche, mais quand sa langue passa lentement sur mes canines, je le repoussai violemment. J'étais essoufflé, mes pupilles étaient dilatées, j'avais faim, très faim. Je sortis de la maison en courant et m'engouffrai dans la dense forêt. Je trouvai plusieurs animaux, je n'en n'épargnai pas un seul, gros ou minuscule, adulte ou encore jeune, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Je me nourris de leur sang jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus une goute. Une fois pratiquement rassasié, je me mis à courir, sans but précis, je voulais juste courir, faire le vide dans mon esprit, ne plus penser à rien, me défouler. Je ne saurais dire combien de temps je courus ainsi, mais je me sentais bien, libre. Une fois à bout de souffle je m'arrêtai près d'un arbre à la forme étrange, je contemplai ses branches mortes quelques instants puis repris le chemin de la maison.

A mon retour, je trouvai Ruki assis dans le salon, les mains posées sur ses genoux, attendant patiemment mon retour.

_« Ruki, allez-vous-en !_

_- Mais..._

_- Je vous en conjure_ ! Dis-je en haussant quelque peu la voix.

_- Très bien, à bientôt alors ! »_

Mon regard suivit le moindre de ses mouvements jusqu'à ce ce qu'il soit engloutit par les ténèbres de la forêt.

.

Dix nuits se passèrent sans que j'eus la moindre nouvelle du poète. Dix longues nuits de solitude, comme avant. Je chassais, puis déambulais de longues heures dans cet océan végétal sans but précis. Je m'aventurais dans chaque caverne que je croisais aux confins de cette sinistre forêt. Jamais je ne m'étais perdu dans cette mer d'arbres. Bien que la forêt soit comparable à un véritable labyrinthe végétal, depuis ma transformation, ma vue et mon odorat s'étaient développés, ainsi, je pouvais retrouver mon chemin facilement, évitant par la même occasion les pièges tendus par cette sombre forêt, que ce soient les crevasses qui nous attendent gueule ouverte, dissimulées sous un amas de mousse, les animaux affamés dissimulés derrière des fourrées ou encore les chemins hors sentiers, qui semblent inexorablement nous attirer, alors qu'ils sont quasiment impraticables en raison des racines des arbres qui, semblables à des tentacules, s'emmêlent entre elles, créant ainsi de nombreux obstacles. Cette forêt était la perversion incarnée, de nombreux pièges s'y dissimulaient, le paysage était de plus étonnement semblable, et trompait facilement l'esprit, faisant se perdre de nombreux voyageurs égarés. Je m'étais d'ailleurs demandé de nombreuses fois comment Ruki avait fait pour ne jamais se perdre, il m'avait alors dit que chaque nuit, il réempruntait minutieusement le chemin qu'il avait prit la première fois qu'il m'avait suivit, le soir de notre rencontre.

Pour finir mes longues nuits de solitude, je me plongeais dans un roman où foisonnaient les divagations d'un humain sur nous, les créatures de l'ombre, puis allais me coucher dans ce grand lit dans lequel je me rappelais encore de la chaleur et du doux parfum du poète.

.

Lors de la onzième nuit après que j'eus demandé à Ruki de partir, juste quelques minutes après le crépuscule, lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je trouvai le jeune poète assis au pied de mon lit. Il me sourit et me tendit un paquet de feuilles. « Mes poèmes ! » me dit-il timidement. Je le remerciai et l'invitai à monter afin de prendre un thé. Depuis que Ruki me rendait visite, de nombreux éléments nécessaires aux humains avaient fait leur apparition au sein de ma maison.

Nous bûmes en silence nos boissons, thé pour lui, tandis que ma tasse contenait un liquide vermeil.

Le silence régnait toujours en maître. Ce n'était pas un silence agréable, comme lors des moult visites de Ruki, mais un silence pesant, comme si nous n'osions pas parler et que nos pensées laissaient entre nous une sorte de cacophonie peu agréable.

An bout d'un certain temps, Ruki se leva doucement puis se dirigea vers ma bibliothèque afin de continuer la lecture d'un ouvrage qu'il avait commencé il y avait de cela plusieurs nuits. Il se rassit en face de moi et se plongea dans la lecture de son roman. Je pris les feuilles que j'avais auparavant posé sur la petite table et entamai la lecture des poèmes de mon ami.

C'était indéniable, il avait un véritable talent. Ses écrits étaient agréables à lire, touchants, on pouvait s'y retrouver à travers les sentiments décrits et sentir la détresse de celui qui les avait composés. Ses poèmes étaient magnifiques.

Arrivé à la dernière feuille, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'ils parcouraient avidement chaque ligne avec fascination et étonnement.

Cette feuille, à l'inverse de toute les autres, ne contenait pas un poème, mais des ensemble de vers tournant autour d'un sujet commun.

**« Toi qui, comme un coup de couteau,  
Dans mon cœur plaintif es _entré _»***

Je relevai la tête vers Ruki, qui était toujours plongé dans son roman. Mon esprit était confus, ne sachant pas trop si ces vers m'étaient ou non adressés, dans ses autres poèmes, il ne s'était pas adressé à quelqu'un en particulier ou au lecteur, d'où ma confusion. Je savais que Ruki avait souffert, par conséquent, son cœur pourrait être « plaintif », de plus, depuis notre rencontre, il avait probablement dû souffrir aussi à cause de moi car je le rejetais, la métaphore du « coup de couteau » pourrait être appropriée.

Je décidai de ne pas continuer à réfléchir de la sorte et de poursuivre ma lecture.

**« Je t'adore à l'égal de la voûte nocturne,  
O vase de tristesse, ô _grand_ taciturne,  
Et t'aime d'autant plus, _beau_, que tu me fuis,  
Et que tu me parais, ornement de mes nuits,**

**Et je chéris, ô bête implacable et cruelle!  
Jusqu'à cette froideur par où tu m'es plus belle! »****

Une fois de plus, mon esprit entra dans un état de confusion. « taciturne », « fuis », « nuits », « bête », « cruelle », « froideur », ces mots cognaient dans ma tête.

Sans que je ne pus réfléchir davantage, mes yeux continuèrent la lecture, avides de connaître la suite.

**« Sur ta chevelure profonde  
Aux âcres parfums,  
Mer odorante et vagabonde  
Aux flots bleus et bruns,**

**Tes yeux, où rien ne se révèle  
De doux ni d'amer,  
Sont deux bijoux froids où se mêle  
L'or avec le fer.**

**Comme un flot grossi par la fonte  
Des glaciers grondants,  
Quand _le sang_ de ta bouche remonte  
Au bord de tes dents,** **Je crois boire un vin de Bohême,  
Amer et vainqueur,  
Un ciel liquide qui parsème  
D'étoiles mon cœur! »*****

Le « froid », le « sang », je ne voyais à présent plus aucuns doutes possible, les vers délicatement calligraphiés sur cette page m'étaient adressés. J'étais troublé, la personne décrite devait être merveilleuse aux yeux du poète, or, je ne me reconnaissais pas. Je décidai d'en avoir le cœur net et de poser la question à mon ami. Avant cela, je lus les quatre dernières lignes.

**[...]  
« Tout de toi m'est plaisir, morbide ou pétulant;  
Sois ce que tu voudras, nuit noire, rouge aurore;  
II n'est pas une fibre en tout mon corps tremblant  
Qui ne crie: O mon cher _Uruha_, je t'adore! »******

Je restai abasourdi quelques instants. Ruki avait clairement noté mon nom dans ses vers. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi dire ni penser. J'étais troublé comme rarement je le fus.

Je décidai de rompre le silence qui nous enveloppait, mais mes paroles furent hésitantes.

_« Ruki, je... Enfin c'est... magnifique ! Je... Est-ce pour moi ?_ Demandai-je quelque peu gêné.

_- En doutez-vous ?_

_- Pas vraiment,_ avouai-je. _Disons que personne ne m'avait jamais décrit de la sorte, surtout depuis que je suis devenu..._

_- Je vous aime Uruha ! Qu'importe ce que vous êtes devenu, vous êtes une personne formidable, dotée d'une beauté surnaturelle, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais vous considérer comme un monstre ! Qu'importe tout ce qui a pu se passer lorsque vous n'étiez plus vous-même, je suis toujours passé au-dessus. Mon esprit est hanté sans cesse par votre image, mon corps frisonne à chacune de vos paroles et tout mon être tremble au souvenir de nos baisers échangés. Je vous aime d'un amour pur et sincère Uruha, à mes yeux vous comptez plus que n'importe quoi d'autre. Même ma vie passe au second plan ! Alors s'il vous plaît, acceptez mon amour, même si vous craignez ce que vous pourriez me faire ! »_

Je ne répondis pas, je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. Je me contentai alors d'un faible sourire. Il dû prendre cela pour un « oui », car l'instant d'après, il se jeta sur moi en me donnant un baiser fougueux, mais qui laissait transparaître toute l'affection qu'il me portait.

Le poème que je tenais précieusement dans ma main glissa lentement sur le sol.

C'était une simple feuille de papier couverte d'une fine et gracieuse écriture.

C'était une simple feuille de papier qui transcrivait les sentiments de son auteur.

C'était une simple feuille de papier, mais elle nous avait permis de nous rapprocher.

Le baiser continuait toujours, Ruki me serrait contre lui possessivement, je me laissais aller à lui rendre son étreinte. Comme me l'avait un jour dit Ruki, qu'importe le futur, profitons de l'instant présent.

.

* * *

.

Les vers en gras, sont empruntés à Charles Baudelaire. Les mots en italiques sont ceux que j'ai quelque peu modifiés par rapport à l'original (souvent en raison de l'accord féminin-masculin, mais en ce qui concerne les vers tirés des poèmes, _le Serpent qui danse_, j'ai substitué « l'eau » par « le sang » et _Le Possédé_, j'ai remplacé « Belzébuth » par « Uruha » ^^)

* Vers tirés du poème _Le vampire_, de Charles Baudelaire.

** Vers tirés du poème _Je t'adore à l'égal..._, de Charles Baudelaire.

*** Vers tirés du poème _Le serpent qui danse_, de Charles Baudelaire.

**** Vers tirés du poème _Le Possédé_, de Charles Baudelaire.

.

* * *

.

Alors, je me suis longtemps posé la question : lemon or not lemon xD Je ne savais pas trop si j'en ferais un pour cette partie de l'histoire et l'autre jour, en révisant, l'inspiration m'est venue d'un coup XD Comme quoi les kanjis ça inspire xD Tout ça pour dire que le prochain chapitre sera surement lemoneux XD J'en ai déjà écrit un petit peu, donc j'espère pouvoir poster assez rapidement^o^

Portez-vous bien ! Et encore une fois milles merci à ceux qui lisent et laissent leur avis ^w^


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre:** Silver and cold  
**Auteur**: Shima-kyuuketsuki  
**Source**: The GazettE + quelques guest  
**Genre**: Yaoi, drame, romance, fantastique  
**Disclaimer**: Toujours pas à moi mais l'histoire est mienne ^^**  
**

**Note **: Un chapitre un peu plus long et très lemoneux XD

* * *

Il m'embrassait, encore et encore. Je répondis à ses baisers, timidement, puis je pris de l'assurance. Nos lèvres se collaient et se décollaient avec fièvre, nos langues se caressaient sensuellement. Je ne saurais dire combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi, mais je voulais que jamais cela ne s'arrête.

Bien évidemment, le muscle chaud et humide de Ruki qui caressait langoureusement le mien réveillait mon instinct, mais je tentais de le faire taire. Fermer violemment la bouche et ainsi faire jaillir du sang de ses lèvres aurait été facile, mais je m'y refusais, je ne voulais pas céder à cette pulsion. Je souhaitais simplement profiter de ce moment de tendresse passionnée que m'offrait le jeune poète.

Ruki s'éloigna doucement puis regarda la fenêtre.

_« L'aube est proche, le ciel s'éclaircit ! »_

Pris dans le flot de sensations que je ne connaissais pas je ne l'avais même pas remarqué. Je pris la direction de la cave, ma main serrant possessivement celle de Ruki. Après un dernier baiser, Morphée m'emporta pour une autre journée.

Mon réveil se fit tout en douceur, par une douce et délicieuse pression sur mes lèvres. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, quelques bougies étaient allumées, éclairant ainsi la sombre pièce. Mes prunelles capturèrent immédiatement celles de Ruki durant quelques instants. Il était à califourchon sur moi, son visage penché vers le mien, un immense sourire ornant ses lèvres. Il me donna un autre baiser, sa langue caressa doucement mes lèvres, mais je me reculai.

_« Il faut que je me nourrisse !_

_- Je sais ! »_ Sourit-il

Il tendit le bras et attrapa une petite fiole sur la table de chevet.

_« Ouvrez la bouche ! »_ Me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

J'obtempérai, avec curiosité, puis Ruki fit lentement couler le contenu dans ma bouche. Le sang coulait doucement au fond de ma gorge, tandis que Ruki me regardait avec envie. J'étais quelque peu perturbé. Je sentis un léger filet de liquide couler au coin de mes lèvres, Ruki se pencha de nouveau vers moi et lécha délicatement la goutte de sang, remontant ainsi de sa langue à la commissure de mes lèvres. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'il me nourrissait toujours, sa bouche à quelques centimètres de la mienne. Je le repoussai doucement puis me saisis de la fiole que je finis d'une traite. Ruki me regarda amusé.

_« Je n'aurais pas pu me retenir si vous aviez continué ! »_ Avouai-je. Ruki rit doucement, puis se pencha de nouveau vers mon visage.

_« Puis-je ? »_ Me chuchota-t-il sensuellement à l'oreille. Je déglutis et hochai la tête en signe d'approbation. Ses lèvres rencontrèrent de nouveau les miennes avant de s'écarter une fraction de seconde et de nouveau se retrouver écrasées sur leurs semblables. Ce petit jeu dura quelques instants, puis Ruki ouvrit la bouche, son souffle cognant contre mes lèvres, avant de la refermer pour que ses lèvres sensuelles et rebondies se moulent une fois de plus aux miennes. Il ouvrit de nouveau la bouche, moi faisant de même, nos souffles saccadés se mêlèrent avant qu'il ne s'éloigne pour reprendre de l'oxygène. Il se repencha sur moi pour prendre possession de ma bouche. Ce contact doux, chaud et humide contre moi me perturbait, je ne connaissais pas ces sensations, de plus, Ruki y mettait tellement de fougue que je me laissais complètement aller, profitant au maximum des émotion que me prodiguait le poète.

Je sentis sa langue pénétrer doucement dans ma bouche, cherchant ma langue qu'il trouva rapidement. Il la caressa longuement, avant de commencer s'enrouler autour avec passion. Je répondis de suite au baiser, entremêlant nos langues avec fougue et douceur. Durant de longues minutes qui me parurent ne durer qu'un court instant, nous restâmes ainsi. Ruki s'éloigna ensuite légèrement pour reprendre son souffle, ses yeux emplis de désir capturant mon regard par la même occasion, avant de se jeter sur mes lèvres de nouveau. Plus le temps passait, plus nos baisers se faisaient passionnés. Ruki haletait doucement alors qu'il commençait onduler du bassin sur le mien.

Il descendit une de ses mains, qui était auparavant enfouie dans ma chevelure, afin de légèrement soulever ma chemise et caresser doucement la peau pâle et froide de mon ventre. Il effleura délicatement du bout des doigts la peau qui se présentait à lui, toujours en m'embrassant avec passion. Le contraste entre la fougue dont faisait preuve sa langue et la délicatesse avec laquelle il me caressait presque timidement me fit sourire, ce qui ne lui échappa pas. Il s'écarta de mon visage et me demanda :

_« Qu'y a-t-il ?_

_- Rien, je suis juste heureux ! »_

Mes paroles semblèrent le toucher à en juger par son air étonné et la façon dont il reprit une nouvelle fois possession de mes lèvres. Il se redressa ensuite pour enlever sa chemise et fit de même avec la mienne avant de se recoller à moi. Je sentis la peau de son torse frissonner au contact du mien dont la peau était glacée.

Ses mains se repositionnèrent sur mon ventre, tandis que les miennes se perdaient dans ses cheveux. Je ne savais pas vraiment si je pouvais le toucher, je n'osais pas, mais avoir mes mains qui se perdaient dans ses cheveux me permettait de le serrer fort contre moi et de prolonger nos baisers.

Ruki ondulait de plus en plus ardemment du bassin tandis qu'il caressait mes flancs. Je pouvais sentir que son bassin était dur et cela accentua la chaleur que je ressentais dans mon bas-ventre. Cette sensation me troublait, l'impression de chaleur que je percevais contrastait vivement avec mon corps si froid.

Le jeune poète descendit lentement ses caresses vers mon pantalon de nuit qu'il effleura longuement.

_« Ruki, que faites-vous ?_

_- Shht, laissez-vous faire ! »_

Il nous ôta nos derniers vêtements puis se rallongea sur moi, son corps frissonnant une fois de plus.

_« Tellement étrange,_ murmura-t-il.

_- Pardon ?_

_- Votre corps est si froid... Même dans ces conditions, c'est... troublant !_

_- J'imagine qu'en général le corps d'un homme se réchauffe dans ces circonstances !_ Souris-je

_- C'est étrange, mais pas vraiment désagréable ! »_

Il se mit alors à effleurer mon corps du bout des doigts. Il me caressa le cou, descendit en douceur sur le torse puis descendit de nouveau. Il atteignit mon entrejambe qu'il frôla lentement. Il le caressa ainsi durant quelques instants avant de le prendre plus fermement en main. Je me surpris à haleter et à bouger lentement mon bassin pour mieux avoir de contact avec la main de Ruki. Il sourit puis s'allongea de nouveau sur moi, reprenant une fois de plus mes lèvres dans un baiser partagé entre la fougue et la tendresse. Il ondula lentement sur mon corps, sa peau si chaude glissant sensuellement contre la mienne, son bassin brûlant caressant le mien avec fièvre. Ruki avait les yeux fermés, la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte et poussait des petits soupirs de plaisir qui m'électrisaient.

Il arrêta ses mouvements de bassin puis approcha son index de sa bouche avant de le lécher délicatement. Il le sortit avant de me demander d'écarter les cuisses, j'obtempérai, puis il insinua lentement son index dans mon inimité tout en me regardant fixement. Je compris alors la raison pour laquelle il me fixait ainsi, puis sourit avant de lui dire avec douceur :

_« Vous savez, je ne crains pas la douleur !_

_- Mais je ne veux pas prendre le risque de vous faire mal !_

_- N'ayez craintes ! »_

Joignant le geste à la parole, je pris sa main et l'incitai à me pénétrer d'un autre doigt. Il les bougea lentement en léger vas-et-viens, puis les écarta pour étirer au maximum les parois de mon intimité et ainsi me faire le moins mal possible lors de notre union. Il réitéra ce geste durant quelques minutes lorsque je m'aperçus que Ruki semblait tendu, je réalisai alors que pendant qu'il me préparait et me procurait du plaisir, lui devait se retenir. J'avançai alors la main vers son entrejambe et me mis à le caresser, mes doigts effleurèrent l'extrémité quelques secondes, puis ma main l'encercla avec douceur avant d'appliquer un mouvement de lents vas-et-viens. Je relevai le regard vers Ruki et ce que je vis me fis frémir. Il avait cessé de jouer avec mon intimité et avait la tête légèrement penchée en arrière, le yeux clos et la bouche ouverte. Je mis une main dans sa nuque et l'attirai à moi pour échanger un nouveau baiser tout en l'incitant à avancer son basin vers le mien. Il comprit le message et empoigna sa virilité pour la placer contre mon intimité. Il eut une dernière hésitation et releva le regard vers moi, je lui souris, l'invitant à continuer.

Il glissa lentement en moi, je ressentais une gêne, mais la douleur était supportable. Une fois que Ruki prit entièrement possession de mon corps, il lâcha un murmure semblable à un soupir mêlé à un gémissement de plaisir.

_« Je n'ai... jamais ressenti cela... Le contact de votre peau si froide autour de mon corps brûlant... je... »_

Ruki haletait de plus en plus et ne pu finir sa phrase lorsque je donnai un coup de bassin l'incitant à continuer. Il bougea lentement ses hanches afin de se mouvoir en moi en délicieux vas-et-viens. De légers gémissements commencèrent s'échapper de mes lèvres, ce qui arracha un sourire tendre et satisfait à mon amant qui accéléra la cadence de ses coups de reins. Mon bassin bougea de lui-même, venant à le rencontre de celui de Ruki qui glissait en moi avec fougue.

Nos gémissements s'intensifièrent, tout comme le rythme des pénétration de Ruki, qui se faisait plus désordonné. Ruki avait les yeux clos et les lèvres entrouvertes, sa respiration était saccadée, tout comme la mienne. Je passai ma main dans sa nuque et attirai son visage au mien, pour de nouveau prendre possession de ses lèvres. Il me caressa la joue, puis descendit lentement vers ma virilité afin de la caresser langoureusement, avant de l'entourer de sa main et d'appliquer des vas-et-viens au rythme de ses pénétrations.

J'étais perdu dans un monde de sensations nouvelles, de plaisir, où rien d'autre n'existait hormis Ruki. Lorsque je sentis l'extase approcher, mes pupilles se dilatèrent et une sensation de désir de sang s'empara de moi, j'essayais de me retenir, je ne voulais pas, mais j'avais faim, le cou de Ruki se trouvait à quelques centimètres de mes lèvres, je ne savais que faire.

Je vis Ruki se redresser, tout en continuant ses mouvements de bassin et attraper une autre fiole qu'il me fit lentement avaler en me regardant avec envie, un sourire malicieux ornant ses lèvres.

C'en était trop pour moi, ce plaisir charnel et ce liquide tant désiré qui coulai dans ma gorge eurent raison de moi, je me cambrais et atteignis le septième ciel, suivit de Ruki qui se libéra en moi. Il s'écroula contre moi, tenant encore la fiole maintenant vide et me murmura un « _merci _» à l'oreille.

Cette nuit marqua mon tout premier rapport physique. Elle fut peuplée de tendresse, mots doux et de sensations nouvelles. Ne faire qu'un avec Ruki était... Je ne trouve même pas les mots pour le décrire. Bien évidemment, mon côté obscure s'était manifesté, mais je tentais de me contrôler le plus possible, de plus, Ruki prenait un malin plaisir à me nourrir.

Cette nuit fut tout simplement magique. Ruki était à présent blotti dans mes bras, la froideur de ma peau le faisant doucement frissonner.

_« Ruki, vous..._

_- Uruha, après ce que nous venons de faire, le tutoiement est permis !_ Rigola-t-il.

_- Très bien. Ruki, pour la première fois depuis trois décennies je me me sens vraiment vivant. C'est à moi de te remercier ! »._

Il sourit et captura mes lèvres une nouvelle fois. Ce moment de tendresse fut rompu par l'estomac de Ruki qui, à en juger par le bruit qu'il faisait, n'avait pas envie que ce moment s'éternise une fois de plus et souhaitait être rempli. Ruki se dégagea, quelque peu gêné, puis m'accompagna dans mon fou rire. Nous nous levâmes et partîmes combler l'estomac de mon jeune amant, main dans la main.

.

.

* * *

Où comment casser l'ambiance d'un chapitre en deux ligne XD

Alors... le prochain chapitre n'est pas encore commencé, il faut que je refasse la trame de fond, car ce que j'avais prévu initialement, j'ai envie de le décaler d'un chapitre. ^^ Il sera par conséquent surement plus long à arriver, cependant, j'ai plusieurs autres fics en réserve (j'écris depuis début 2008 ^^) et en ce moment j'ai eu pas mal d'inspiration pour continuer des fics que j'avais commencé il y a longtemps, donc je vais surement poster le début d'autres fics [reituki] ^^ (enfin, si ça intéresse quelqu'un bien sûr xD)


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre:** Silver and cold  
**Auteur**: Shima-kyuuketsuki  
**Source**: The GazettE + quelques guest  
**Genre**: Yaoi, drame, romance, fantastique  
**Disclaimer**: Toujours pas à moi mais l'histoire est mienne ^^**  
**

**Note **: Je suis désolée pour ce retard ! J'ai dû passé pas mal d'examens ces derniers temps et je dois dire que je n'avais plus trop le temps d'écrire. Pour ceux et celles qui auront lu mes autres fictions, j'espère que ça vous aura aidé à patienter ! Ce n'est vraiment pas dans mes habitudes de mettre autant de temps à publier, alors je voulais m'en excuser !

Le prochain chapitre arrivera plus rapidement ! J'en ai déjà la moitié d'écrit au brouillon ^^

* * *

.

Chapitre 9

.

A la suite de cette nuit, Ruki emménagea avec moi et se mit à vivre la nuit. Ses sorties au village se firent rares, il n'y allait plus que pour faire le plein de provisions et pour m'acheter de nombreux livres. Je vivais dans ce qui se rapprochait le plus du bonheur parfait. Jamais dans ma condition je n'aurai cru pourvoir ressentir cela, mais quelqu'un, une simple personne, avait changé ma profonde solitude en bonheur, le même genre de bonheur que j'avais ressentis autrefois, en France, dans ma maison familiale de Paris.

.

J'étais dans mon lit, les yeux encore fermé, dans ce moment si étrange mais tellement agréable qui se trouve entre le sommeil et le réveil. Lorsque nous ne sommes pas totalement encore lucide mais que nous reprenons petit à petit cas de toutes les sensation et choses qui nous entourent. Je sentis soudain une délicate caresse sur ma joue. Je n'ouvris pas tout de suite les yeux, profitant encore un peu de ce moment de douceur. Un souffle cogna sur mon oreille et une voix grave me chuchota :

_« Réveille-toi mon ange, le crépuscule est arrivé ! _»

Je soupirai lentement puis ouvris les yeux.

_« Ruki, je ne suis pas un ange ! _

_- Pour moi si ! »_ Me dit-il en souriant tout en se levant pour rejoindre le salon.

Je me levai et partis chasser. La durée de mes chasses s'était considérablement réduite depuis que Ruki était apparu dans ma vie. A présent, je ne déambulais plus, je me nourrissais et retournais immédiatement retrouver la chaleur de mon amant.

.

Des mois se passèrent comme cela, peut-être plus, la notion du temps m'avait quittée, le temps était à présent une chose futile et sans intérêt. Durant trois décennies, j'avais compté chaque nuit que l'enfer m'octroyait, mais à présent, l'enfer s'était changé en paradis en la personne de Ruki.

Nous subvenions à nos besoins grâce à l'argent que les parents de mon amant avaient économisé. Nous ne vivions pas dans le luxe, mais cela nous suffisait.

.

Lorsque je franchis la porte de ma maison, je vis Ruki attablé, en train de déguster son dîner. Il me regarda fixement et soupira.

_« Tu pourrais manger plus proprement ! Tu en as mis partout ! »_

Il posa lentement sa serviette puis s'approcha de moi. Je le regardai puis m'écartai légèrement.

_« Ruki, que fais-tu ?_

_- J'ai pas le droit de te dire bonsoir ?_

_- Je suis plein de sang ! Attends au moins que j'aille me laver !_

_- Mais j'aime bien quand tu es comme ça moi !_

_- Tu n'es vraiment pas normal ! _Ris-je

_- Je croyais que la normalité n'existait plus pour toi,_ murmura-t-il en frôlant mes lèvres.

_- Je t'aime Ruki »_

Il sourit puis scella enfin nos bouches tendrement. Au bout d'un moment, je m'écartai doucement, voyant l'excitation de mon compagnon s'accroitre à une allure folle.

_« Ruki, pas maintenant, tu n'as même pas fini de manger !_

_- Je veux peut-être manger autre chose,_ me dit-il malicieusement tout en dirigeant ses mains vers mon bassin.

_- Ne t'avises même pas d'essayer de me manger _! Répliquai-je faussement indigné.

_- D'accord, _soupira-t-il tout en se rasseyant à la table. _Que faisons-nous ce soir ?_

_- Cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas été nous promener, je pensai que nous pourrions sortir ce soir !_

_- Ah c'est vrai ! Les promenades dans cette forêt des plus glauque où même la lumière de la lune n'arrive pas à percer par endroits, ces racines et crevasses, ces cadavres d'animaux à moitié dévorés par toi et continué par d'autres bêtes sauvage, quel romantisme !_ Dit-il ironiquement avec plein de conviction.

_- Ruki, _soupirai-je,_ c'est toi qui a voulu vivre avec moi ! Je ne peux pas t'offrir plus, tu le sais bien !_

_- Je sais,_ me répondit-il en continuant de manger, _c'est juste que ce soir j'aurai préféré lire tranquillement !_

_- Ruki, _dis-je avec un sourire, _la plupart du temps, au début nous lisons, mais après tu te mets à me câliner et cela fini toujours de la même manière !_

_- Je serai sage !_

_- J'ai envie de me promener ce soir !_

_- Pas moi !_

_- Bon, très bien, mais si tu viens, tu auras une surprise !_

_- Pour de vrai ? _Me demanda-t-il les yeux brillants.

_- Oui ! »_

Il se hâta de finir son repas, puis nous partîmes dans la forêt. Bien que je m'engouffrais dans cette mer d'arbres chaque soir, je ne prenais pas vraiment le temps de respirer l'air frais, de savourer pleinement toutes les sensations qui s'offraient à moi. Lorsque je chassais, seul le sang m'importait, mais lors des promenades avec Ruki, c'était comme si je découvrais d'autres facettes de cette forêt que je connaissais pourtant si bien.

Au bout d'environ une heure à déambuler entre les silhouettes sombres des arbres, Ruki commença s'impatienter, me demandant à chaque instant si nous allions bientôt rentrer. Il m'exaspérait quelque peu ce petit poète, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le trouver tout de même mignon.

Quand il s'y attendit le moins, je le poussai doucement contre un arbre et me mis à l'embrasser amoureusement. Il ne réagit pas tout de suite, probablement étonné que ce soit moi qui prenne des initiatives, mais sourit avant d'approfondir le baiser.

Depuis notre première nuit passée ensemble, mes gênes et intimidations envers le corps de mon amant ou l'acte charnel avaient totalement disparues, il m'arrivait d'ailleurs de temps en temps de prendre les devants, au plus grand bonheur de Ruki.

Nos baisers perduraient et se faisaient de plus en plus fougueux, nous étions à bout de souffle, mais à ce moment-là, le contact des lèvres de l'autre nous semblait plus vital que l'oxygène.

Lentement, il fit glisser son genou entre mes cuisses et caressa lascivement mon entrejambe.

_« Tu me provoques ? _Demandai-je avec un sourire non dissimulé.

_- Peut-être bien... » _Me répondit-il malicieusement.

Je le regardai en souriant et commençai le déshabiller.

_« Ce n'est pas souvent que tu te montres aussi démonstratif ! _Rit-il doucement.

_- Eh bien je t'avais dit que tu aurai une surprise si tu venais, c'est fait !_

_- Oh ! J'aime ce genre de surprise ! »_ Me dit-il avant de m'embrasser de nouveau.

Il mêla sa langue à la mienne, la caressant fougueusement, une fois de plus.

_« Uruha...tu...tu veux bien me faire l'amour ? _» Me demanda-t-il presque timidement.

Je le regardai surpris quelques instants, ne sachant pas trop si j'étais vraiment capable d'accéder à sa requête, mais un sourire confiant et un baiser tendre de mon amant firent partir toutes mes inquiétudes.

Au sein de cette sinistre forêt, à l'abri même du regard de la lune, tendrement enlacés contre un arbre, je fis mien le jeune poète. Une fois de plus, cette soirée fût remplie de mots doux, de soupirs et de gémissements de plaisir. Sentir Ruki autour de moi fût une expérience incroyable.

Plus le temps avançait, plus je me rendais compte à quel point ce jeune poète comptait pour moi. Je l'aimais de plus en plus. Son caractère parfois capricieux, son sourire angélique qui cache pourtant tellement de choses, le goût de ses baisers, tout de lui m'était plaisir ou fascination, absolument tout.

Ruki s'était endormi dans mes bras après avoir connu l'extase. Nous étions à présent tous deux tendrement blottis l'un contre l'autre au pied de l'arbre. Je restai quelques instants à contempler son visage paisible, puis le portai vers la maison. La nuit n'étais pas encore tout à fait finie, mais je le couchai directement, il semblait fatigué de notre soirée. Je fis quelques dernière tâches dans ma demeure, puis pris place aux côtés de mon amant.

.

Lorsque je me réveillai, Ruki n'était plus à mes côtés, ce devait être une de ces journées où il se rendait au village. Je remontai dans le salon et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent devant la scène qui s'offrait à moi. Ruki était assis sur le canapé, couvert de boue, et sanglotait. Instinctivement, je pris place à ses côtés et l'entourai de mes bras. Lorsque ses larmes se tarirent, je lui demandai ce qu'il s'était passé. Sa voix était saccadée par ses sanglots, mais il se décida à me répondre.

_« Cela faisait longtemps que... que je n'avais pas revu mes anciens amis... alors ils... ils en ont profité pour de nouveau m'injurier et me lancer toutes sortes de choses..._

_- Mais c'est atroce ! _M'indignai-je.

_- Non, cela je m'y suis habitué... ce qui m'a fait mal c'est qu'il m'ont rappelé de douloureux souvenirs... »_

Il se tut et un lourd silence s'installa, seulement entrecoupé par les sanglots de mon amant. Un très léger murmure s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres: «_ Reita _». Je n'étais pas certain d'avoir bien compris, mais lui posais tout de même la question: _« Qui est Reita ? »_ Il fixa ses prunelles dans les miennes et commença timidement le récit de sa vie il y avait sept ans de cela. Un récit douloureux et tragique, secoué par les pleurs du jeune poète.

.

.

* * *

J'espère que ça ne vous aura pas déçu !

Moi je ne suis pas satisfaite O Le prochain chapitre sera meilleur (bon, ce n'est que mon avis ^^) et plus long !

Le prochain chapitre sera donc centré sur le passé de Ruki. Reita y apparaitra d'ailleurs. J'ai dû faire comme ça, parce que quand j'ai imaginé ma fic, la plupart des personnages me sont venus comme si c'était une évidence, ce rôle était fait pour eux ! Seulement, une fois les rôles distribués, ben Reita n'apparaissait pas ! Je ne pouvais pas laisser ça comme ça quand même XD Alors je me suis dit que raconter le passé de Ruki pourrait être une bonne chose et y incruster Reita serait parfait XD

A bientôt =D


	10. Chapitre 10

**Titre:** Silver and cold  
**Auteur**: Shima-kyuuketsuki  
**Source**: The GazettE + quelques guest  
**Genre**: Yaoi, drame, romance, fantastique  
**Disclaimer**: Toujours pas à moi mais l'histoire est mienne ^^**  
**

**Note **: J'espère que vous aimerez toujours ^^

* * *

.

Chapitre X

.

POV externe

Sept ans auparavant

.

Ruki s'ennuyait. Il était là, assis sur un banc et ne trouvait rien à faire pour s'occuper. Tous ses amis aidaient leurs parents dans les champs ou dans les petits magasins, mais pas lui. Ses parents ne voulaient pas de son aide. Selon eux, il ne faisait que les embarrasser. De ce fait, durant les journées, le jeune homme déambulait sans but dans les rues du village, s'asseyant de temps à autre sur un banc afin d'observer ce qui se passait aux alentours.

Une journée, par une chaleur étouffante, le jeune homme décida de s'aventurer dans le long chemin ombragé qui menait au village voisin. L'air y était plus frais, plus respirable et l'atmosphère plaisait énormément à Ruki. Il ne comptait pas se rendre au village voisin, il souhaitait juste profiter de l'ombre et du silence reposant qu'offrait ce lieux. Personne n'empruntait jamais ce chemin. Les gens ne voyaient pas l'intérêt de se rendre dans un autre village, ce chemin n'existait que pour avoir une sortie et un refuge en cas d'incident.

Il marcha pendant de longues minutes, il voulait trouver l'endroit parfait pour se reposer, quand il vit à quelques mètres de là, une silhouette endormie. Intrigué, il s'en approcha et sursauta lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la personne ne dormait pas, mais qu'elle le regardait fixement.

« C'est plutôt rare de voir quelqu'un par ici, s'étonna l'autre jeune homme.

- Généralement, je reste dans le village, mais là je suis venu rechercher de l'ombre.

- Eh bien asseyez-vous ! »

Ruki obtempéra et engagea une conversation avec le jeune homme du village voisin. Il s'appelait Reita et avait le même âge que lui.

Une grande amitié lia ces deux adolescents. Chaque jour, il se retrouvaient dans le chemin et passaient la journée ensemble. A l'inverse de Ruki, Reita avait décidé lui-même de ne pas travailler pour ses parents, il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt disait-il. Ils étaient tous deux bien différents, complémentaires, selon Reita, et ils devinrent vite inséparables, au grand dam des autres amis de Ruki, qui n'entendaient à présent plus parler que de cet adolescent au nez bandé du village voisin.

Durant six mois, ils se retrouvèrent chaque jour, sans exception. En été, ils se détendaient à l'ombre et quand l'hiver prit place, ils se réchauffaient devant la cheminée chez Ruki. Sans s'en rendre compte, naturellement, ils se rapprochèrent, n'hésitant plus à se blottir l'un contre l'autre pour se réchauffer. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas rare de voir Ruki affalé sur le corps de son ami. Il aimait le contact de Reita, sa présence, son odeur et l'impression de sécurité qui émanait de lui.

Un jour, à l'apparence banale, alors qu'ils étaient blottis près du feu, Ruki reposant sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami, une discussion qui déplut fortement à chacun des deux débuta :

« Mon père veut me marier lorsque je serai devenu un homme, soupira Reita

- Quand ? Demanda timidement Ruki.

- Dans huit mois, le jour de l'anniversaire de ma future épouse.

- Oh ! Je suis heureux pour toi, mentit Ruki.

- Moi je ne suis pas vraiment heureux de cette nouvelle.

- Mais le mariage doit être une bonne expérience !

- Je ne vois pas ce que ça va m'apporter de plus.

- Eh bien, tu auras certainement des enfants, ta femme t'offrira un beau foyer, elle cuisinera avec amour pour toi. Elle te donnera de l'affection...

- Je n'ai besoin de rien de tout ça, le coupa Reita.

- Tout le monde a besoin d'affection, rit Ruki. C'est toujours agréable lorsque quelqu'un nous prend dans ses bras et les baisers doivent aussi être une belle expérience, sourit-t-il.

- Pourquoi j'aurai besoin d'une femme ! Toi tu me prends déjà dans tes bras et ça me suffit !

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas pareil, nous sommes deux hommes !

- Et alors ? J'ai rencontré ma future épouse, j'ai tenté d'imaginer quels moments intimes nous pourrions vivre, mais je n'ai rien ressentit. Je ne suis peut-être pas normal Ruki, mais j'ai plus envie de t'embrasser toi qu'elle.

- Je ne suis pas normal non plus alors ! » Sourit Ruki.

C'est ainsi qu'il scellèrent leur premier baiser, après un sourire complice à l'entente de leurs aveux. Ceci marqua le début d'une liaison amoureuse secrète entre les deux adolescents. Deux hommes qui s'embrassaient ne s'était jamais vu dans aucun de leur deux villages, cependant, ils ne pouvaient refouler leurs envies. Ils voulaient embrasser, caresser le corps de l'homme présent à leurs côtés, et cela, personne n'y changerait rien.

Durant six autres mois, ils se fréquentèrent, s'aimèrent en secret, s'unirent à l'abri des regards certainement médisant des autres villageois.

Un après-midi de printemps, alors que Reita était allongé sur le petit corps de son amant dans un champs de blé, et l'embrassait à perdre haleine, un bruissement de paille et une exclamation de surprise se fit entendre. Tous deux se relevèrent quelque peu choqués, puis Ruki se détendit lorsqu'il vit que la personne qui les avait surpris n'était autre que Kai, son meilleur ami d'enfance. Ils s'assirent tous les trois et Ruki expliqua la situation à son ami. Il fût soulagé lorsque Kai lui offrit un éblouissant sourire. Il n'avait dit mots, mais ce sourire était un bon présage, selon Ruki, car il connaissait Kai depuis des années et son sourire était sincère.

Durant deux semaines, ils vécurent sans soucis, comme avant, mais quelques jours plus tard, Ruki commença subir des injures, on le traita de monstre et de tout un tas d'autres synonymes tout aussi blessants. On le bousculait doucement lorsqu'on le croisait, on le montrait du doigt, on lui balançait certaines choses. L'après-midi venu, c'est tout troublé qu'il retrouva Reita. Il avait envie de pleurer. Les persécutions n'avaient pas été violentes, mais la symbolique était lourde. Reita était perdu devant cette scène. Il tenta du mieux qu'il pût de réconforter son amant. Ruki se sentit mieux sous les caresses, baisers et mots doux de son Reita. Les injures étaient à présent loin, tout ce qui comptait maintenant c'était les lèvres de son amant et son corps collé contre le sien. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance que ce moment intime que lui offrait Reita.

Les jours suivants suivirent le même scénario. Les gens du village se montrèrent de plus en plus méchants avec Ruki et ce n'était plus que dans les bras de son amant qu'il trouvait la quiétude. Même son propre père en était venu à ne plus lui adresser la parole. Ruki avait cherché Kai dans le village pendant de longues heures, mais en vain. Il doutait que son ami ait pu trahir son secret, mais il voulait être sûr que Kai n'y était absolument pour rien.

Une fois de plus, c'est au bord des larmes qu'il rejoint Reita dans le chemin. Le printemps avait pointé le bout de son nez et le temps était plus doux, les deux amant avaient donc décidé de se retrouver dans ce lieux désert, qui leur appartenait en quelque sorte. Quand le crépuscule se fit proche, aucun des deux adolescents ne souhaita quitter le confort des bras de l'autre. Ce n'est que quand des pas résonnèrent qu'ils s'écartèrent un peu. Deux silhouettes apparurent entre les arbres. Ruki reconnu instantanément Kai, mais ne connaissait pas l'identité de l'autre homme. Des milliers de questions naquirent dans l'esprit de Ruki. Qu'est-ce que Kai faisait dans ce chemin ? Pourquoi venait-il du village de Reita ? Que se passait-il ? Il l'ignorait, mais une sensation de peur naquit en lui.

Il sentit Reita se lever et s'incliner doucement devant les nouveaux arrivants. Il murmura un « père », à peine audible. L'homme, qui devait être le père de Reita, le prit par le bras et le ramena au village, laissant les deux amis d'enfance à présent seuls. Ils prirent le chemin du retour et Ruki se décida à engager cette conversation qui lui faisait tant peur.

« Kai, tu n'as rien dit pour moi et Reita ?

- Bien sûr que non, lui dit Kai en continuant de marcher sans lui adresser un regard.

- Mais, pourquoi les gens du village me rejettent-ils ?

- Tu n'es pas normal Ruki ! Ce que tu fais avec lui est contre-nature !

- Mais tu n'as rien dit ! Comment ont-ils su ?

- L'autre jour, on te cherchait, je leur ai dit où tu te trouvais, ce qu'ils ont trouvé n'a pas dû leur plaire, tu devais être avec Reita !

- Pourquoi tu...

- Ruki, on a peut-être été amis durant plusieurs années, mais là, je ne peux pas passer à côté de ça ! Il a fait de toi un monstre Ruki !

- On n'est pas des monstres ! On s'aime juste ! Cria Ruki qui ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes.

- Ruki, l'amour c'est avec un homme et une femme !

- Mais...

- Tout ce que je sais c'est que tu as de la chance d'être né dans ce village, nous sommes civilisés nous, pas à l'image des autres qui sont de vraies brutes !

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça Kai ? Implora Ruki

- Il t'as sali Ruki ! Perverti ! Ton âme est déchue à présent !

- Non ! Kai, qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec le père de Reita ? Demanda Ruki qui ne parvenait plus à contrôler ses sanglots.

- Je ne savais pas que c'était son père, j'ai juste demandé à voir le responsable du village.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'ils ont le droit de savoir qu'ils ont un monstre parmi eux !

- On n'est pas des monstres ! » Hurla Ruki avant de tomber à genoux, regardant Kai s'éloigner de lui sans un regard en arrière.

Ruki ne trouva pas le sommeil cette nuit-là. Il avait mal, il voulait voir Reita et qu'il lui dise que tout ceci n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, oui, il voulait qu'on le réveille de ce cauchemar, que Kai soit de nouveau le Kai qu'il connaissait, que les gens l'ignorent de nouveau et il voulait plus que tout ressentir le corps de Reita près du sien, en lui, une fois de plus.

C'est de nouveau sous les brimades et insultes que Ruki se rendit dans le chemin le lendemain. Comme lors de leur première rencontre, il trouva Reita allongé au loin, surement en train de rêvasser. Cependant, plus Ruki s'approchait, plus une impression de malaise s'emparait de lui. Il avait la gorge nouée pour une raison inconnue, mais la peur s'immisçait sournoisement dans ses veines. Reita semblait dormir, ou du moins se reposer, son visage était paisible, mais sa chemise auparavant si blanche était tachée. Des traces de terre la recouvraient et une auréole écarlate tachait sa poitrine. Ruki avait peur, ses yeux s'embuèrent et d'un pas mal assuré, il continua son chemin vers le corps apparemment inerte de son amant. Avant de toucher Reita, Ruki ramasse un petit morceau de papier sur lequel était inscrit le mot « monstre ». Il était écrit avec une telle brutalité qui retranscrivait la haine de son auteur que Ruki en frissonna. Il reposa la feuille et toucha le bras de son amant, comme pour le réveiller, bien qu'il avait compris qu'à présent il ne se réveillerait plus jamais. Ruki se contracta au toucher du corps de Reita, il était froid, dur, tout le contraire d'avant où les bras chaud et forts de Reita l'enlaçaient, où il pouvait sentir sur lui la peau douce de celui qu'il aimait tant.

Ruki secoua délicatement son amant quand même, alors que les larmes ne se faisaient que plus nombreuses sur ses joues. Il cessa de tenter de le réveiller, à bout de souffle d'avoir trop crier son nom. Il l'enlaça délicatement, comme s'il avait peur de le briser, puis déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Son visage était abîmé, couvert de sang et de traces de coups, il avait dû souffrir, ce qui fit redoubler les pleurs de Ruki.

Ce n'est qu'à la fin de la journée, qu'il décida de renter à son village. Le corps sali par la terre et le sang, et le visage ravagé de larme et de souffrance. En pénétrant dans le village, il croisa de nouveau Kai, qui lui rappela ses paroles de la veille: « Tu as de la chance d'être né dans ce village, nous sommes civilisés nous, pas à l'image des autres qui sont de vraies brutes ! ». Il en comprenait à présent le sens.

Le jour suivant, Ruki retourna auprès de son amant toute la journée et, la nuit tombée, il le porta jusqu'à la dense forêt qui bordait le village, il s'y engouffra, son amant sur les épaules, puis le déposa au pied d'un grand arbre. Il creusa la nuit entière, puis offrit une sépulture décente à cet homme qu'il avait tant aimé.

Chaque jour, il se rendit sur la tombe de Reita et y restait toute la journée. Il lui parlait, lui faisait par du manque qu'il avait laissé et évacuait toutes les larmes que son corps était capable de créer.

Deux mois plus tard, un vampire attaqua le village et transforma le père de Ruki. Il fût l'auteur d'une tuerie durant une nuit sanglante. A partir de ce jour, les seules personnes qui ne détestaient pas encore Ruki, le haïrent au plus haut point. En plus d'être lui même un monstre, il était le fils d'un véritable monstre, d'un assassin. Les brimades, les insultes, les agressions, tout ceci faisait à présent parti de la vie courante de Ruki.

Durant plus de cinq ans, il ne sortit de chez lui que pour se rendre sur la tombe de son premier et seul amour. Il était devenu poète. Tous les drames de sa vie l'avaient en quelque sorte inspiré et écrire l'aidait à faire passer son mal-être. Il se plaisait à lire ses poèmes à Reita. Il savait qu'il l'entendait et cela le faisait tenir. Il n'avait pas voulu le rejoindre sous terre, il savait que Reita n'aurait pas aimé qu'il mette fin à ses jours, alors il survivait, en attendant le moment où la vie s'échapperait de son corps et où son âme rejoindrait celle de Reita, où ils pourraient enfin vivre ensemble pour l'éternité.

Une nuit, alors que Ruki regagnait sa maison après avoir passé la journée dans la forêt auprès de Reita, il bouscula malencontreusement quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui allait finir par l'accepter et lui faire connaître de nouveau l'amour alors que Ruki croyait ce sentiment à jamais éteint dans son cœur brisé.

.

* * *

Encore une fois, les évènements vont vite, mais il fallait que je raconte tout ça en un chapitre. Déjà pour incruster Reita (XD) et puis pour aider à comprendre certaines choses qui vont se dérouler dans le prochain chapitre ^^

Je ne peux pas mettre de lien ici, alors j'en parle juste. Sur mon blog, sous le sommaire, j'ai posté un article pour noël, si vous voulez y jeter un coup d'œil ou proposer une requête, ce sera avec plaisir que je vous ferai ça ! ^^

A bientôt !


	11. Chapitre 11

**Titre:** Silver and cold  
**Auteur**: Shima-kyuuketsuki  
**Source**: The GazettE + quelques guest  
**Genre**: Yaoi, drame, romance, fantastique  
**Disclaimer**: Toujours pas à moi mais l'histoire est mienne ^^**  
**

**Note **: Un chapitre sombre, qui va marquer un tournant dans l'histoire et la fin de la première partie ! Je m'excuse d'avance (vous comprendrez XD). Encore merci pour vos commentaires ! =D Vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que ça me fait plaisir ! n_n

* * *

.

Chapitre XI

.

Retour POV Uruha

Lorsqu'il eût fini son récit, je restai muet quelques instants, ne sachant quoi répondre. Il se redressa quelque peu et me regarda dans les yeux.

« Tu sais Uruha, si je n'ai jamais eu peur de toi, même si tu me disais être dangereux, c'est parce que même si tu me tuais, j'aurais été heureux, j'aurais été rejoindre Reita. »

Je ne sus que dire. Tout ce que je fis est de lui donner un doux baiser, comme pour le rassurer.

« Tu l'aimes encore ? Demandai-je doucement.

- Je t'aime, n'en doute pas surtout ! Mais oui, je l'aime encore. Je crois qu'il ne quittera jamais totalement mon cœur. »

Il se serra encore plus contre moi, enfouissant sa tête sur mon torse. Machinalement, ma main vint caresser ses cheveux. Tout-à-coup, j'entendis un bruit provenant de l'extérieur. Je redressai la tête, intrigué alors que Ruki me regardait avec incompréhension. Son ouïe se limitait à ce que les humains pouvaient entendre, la mienne était à présent plus développée. Je crus apercevoir une silhouette passer rapidement près de ma fenêtre. Je n'en étais pas sûr, mais je préférai aller voir. Ruki ne voulu pas me lâcher, alors, en souriant, je m'approchai de la fenêtre, mon amant serré contre moi. J'aperçus de nouveau des silhouettes se dissimuler dans les arbres. Intrigué plus que réellement inquiet, je décidai de sortir. Ruki ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, mais restait blotti contre mon dos. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, je vis une vingtaine de personnes présentes, peut-être plus. Ruki passa timidement sa tête sur le côté et je le vis écarquiller les yeux alors qu'un homme s'avançait vers nous, lourdement armé, à l'image de tous les hommes présents.

« Kai ? Murmura Ruki.

- Ruki, je ne pensais pas que tu serais tombé aussi bas un jour ! Tu as fait des choses malsaines avec un garçon, vous avez été punis. Ensuite, ton père est devenu un monstre, je pensais que tu aurais compris à ce moment-là que les vampires étaient mauvais ! Mais non, maintenant, tu fais des choses malsaines avec un homme qui est aussi un monstre ! Si j'avais su ce que tu deviendrais, jamais je ne t'aurai adressé la parole quand nous étions petits !

- Kai, implora Ruki, toujours à moitié dissimulé derrière moi, que fais-tu là ?

- Vois-tu, même si nous le regrettons fortement, tu es encore considéré comme membre de notre village et nous ne pouvons décemment pas laisser un membre de notre communauté commettre de tels actes ! De plus, cette forêt est elle aussi considéré comme appartenant à notre village, j'ai été vérifier sur les papiers d'archive, et nous ne tolérons pas qu'un monstre vive sur notre domaine.

- Comment avez-vous su ?

- Lors de ton dernier passage au village, quelqu'un t'as vu t'engouffrer dans la forêt, mais plus loin que la tombe de ton bien-aimé. Intrigué, il t'a suivit et t'as vu embrasser et boire le thé avec ce monstre. Bien que thé ne désigne que le contenu de ta propre tasse, étant donné que ce monstre se nourrit de sang ! Il est revenu au village et nous en a fait part. Nous trouvions cela étrange, nous ne te voyions plus très souvent, mais nous en avons compris la cause. Nous avons seulement attendu que tu reviennes au village pour te suivre, nous savions que tu nous conduirait au monstre. Nous ne voulions pas nous engager dans la forêt seuls, il est tellement facile de s'y perdre, mais avec un guide tel que toi, nous n'avions rien à craindre, sourit sadiquement Kai.

- Tu comptes faire quoi là ? Demanda Ruki la voix tremblante.

- Nous allons tuer le monstre et te faire regretter tes moult trahisons envers ton peuple Ruki ! »

Je sentis l'étreinte de mon amant se resserrer autour de ma taille à l'entente des mots de son supposé ancien ami. Je tentai de le rassurer en lui disant que je pourrai aller me battre, que je ne craignais rien, mais Ruki refusa. Il connaissait mieux Kai que moi et avait peur de ce que cet homme pourrait me faire. Je lui demandai alors de rentrer, histoire qu'il se mette à l'abri, mais il refusa une fois de plus. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver loin de moi ou enfermé dans un lieu clos, sans issues apparentes. Je ne savais que faire. Mon instinct me disait d'attaquer, mais Ruki et les armes que possédaient ces hommes me faisaient douter. Kai fit quelques pas en avant, un sourire énigmatique toujours plaqué sur les lèvres, puis pointa son arme à feux vers nous, tout de suite imité par tous les hommes présents.

« Uruha, j'ai peur ! » Murmura Ruki.

Je me retournai, le regardant tendrement, lui assurant que tout irait bien, puis je l'embrassai doucement, lui prouvant encore une fois mon amour.

« Comme c'est touchant, s'exclama Kai, ce qui fit rire tous les autres hommes présents. Je plaisantais, touchant n'est pas le mot ! Dégueulasse, immonde, répugnant seraient des termes plus appropriés ! »

Il ne nous laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'un bruit sourd retentit. Je ne me rendis pas tout de suite compte de ce qu'il se passait à présent autour de moi. J'avais vu Ruki courir, puis s'écrouler à terre devant moi. J'avais également vu surgir quelqu'un de la forêt et qui avait sauté sur ces hommes qui tiraient à présent dans ma direction sans relâche. Je sentis une douleur aiguë me déchirer le bras, mais je n'en pris pas cas. Tout ce qui m'importait était de voir Ruki. Je le voyais bouger, respirer, mais tout ceci lui semblait difficile. J'avais peur, très peur. J'entendais les cris de terreur des autres hommes, mais je ne cherchais pas à en connaître la cause, je voulais seulement connaître l'état de mon amant. Lorsque je fus enfin à ses côtés, je remarquai du sang qui sortait sans cesse de son abdomen, instinctivement, je mis mes mains sur la plaie, essayant de faire pression pour arrêter l'hémorragie, même si je savais que tout ceci était vain vu l'apparente gravité de la blessure.

« Uruha...

- Garde tes forces Ruki, ne te fatigue pas ! Ça va aller, tu verras, ça va aller ! »

Mon cœur me faisait souffrir, voir Ruki dans cet état me tuait de l'intérieur.

« Laisse-moi partir... Uruha

- Non ! Hurlai-je. Ce n'est pas fini, tu vas guérir et vivre avec moi ! »

Ma respiration était de plus en plus difficile, rythmée par mes sanglots. Ruki me sourit du mieux qu'il pouvait, puis murmura :

« C'est fini...

- Ne dis pas ça Ruki ! Je t'en supplie, reste avec moi !

- J'ai été heureux... Avec toi...

- Non Ruki, tu es heureux ! Tu es ! Pourquoi tu t'es mis devant moi ? J'aurais préféré mou...

- Je t'aime Uruha... » Me coupa-t-il.

J'essayais encore d'arrêter le flot de sang qui sortait du ventre de mon aimé, l'appelant encore et encore, lui disant de rester avec moi, mais sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus difficile, ses yeux se fermaient de plus en plus. Derrière moi, les coups de feu continuaient, les cris de terreur aussi, mais tout cela m'était égal, tout comme la blessure à mon bras. Un sourire naquit soudain sur les lèvres de Ruki et il murmura « Reita ». Son expression laissait penser qu'il le voyait en face de lui, son regard était brillant d'autre chose que les larmes et son sourire était heureux. Je me penchai vers lui et l'embrassai, certainement pour la dernière fois. Je sentis mon cœur se briser lorsque je ne sentis plus de mouvements dans le petit corps au sol. Je me relevai de ses lèvres, gardant les yeux fermés. J'avais trop peur de me rendre à l'évidence. Ruki était parti. J'abaissai ses paupières pour fermer ses yeux à jamais, puis, quand je commençai me recueillir, essayant de réaliser ce qu'il s'était passé en quelques minutes, je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule, me relever et m'emmener loin du corps inerte de Ruki. Je me retournai violemment, essayant de voir qui m'avait arraché à mon amant. Je tombai alors sur un homme un peu plus petit que moi, portant de longs cheveux clairs ondulés. Quand il tourna son visage vers moi, je pu deviner à en juger par la pâleur de sa peau, les canines qui dépassaient de sa bouche et le contour de ses lèvres maculées de sang qui visiblement n'était pas le sien, qu'il s'agissait aussi d'un vampire. Je tentai de me dégager de son étreinte pour retourner auprès de Ruki, mais il m'en empêcha.

« N'y retourne pas ! Nous ne pouvons pas les vaincre tous, même à deux ! Nous craignons les armes à feu ! »

Je ne l'écoutai pas, mais il fit obstacle à ma route.

« Il l'y a plus rien à faire pour lui, si tu ne veux pas subir le même sort, viens avec moi ! Je ferai tout pour t'en empêcher, je ne laisserai pas un des nôtres se laisser tuer aussi facilement sans rien faire ! Crois-moi, la vengeance ne t'apportera rien pour le moment ! »

Je réfléchis à ses paroles quelques instants, puis couru vers la maison et non vers le corps de Ruki. Je fis comprendre à l'autre homme que je reviendrai, puis m'engouffrai dans ma demeure, cherchai rapidement, puis ressorti rejoindre l'homme dès que j'eus trouvé ce qui m'intéressait. Il couru à travers la forêt, moi sur ses traces, laissant Ruki en compagnie de ses anciens amis. Nous courûmes durant de longues minutes, qui me parurent des heures. La douleur de mon bras me faisait souffrir comme jamais, mais elle paraissait bien futile à côté de celle qui déchirait mon cœur. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Comment ma vie si heureuse avait basculée en seulement quelques minutes. Je n'arrivais pas encore à réaliser que la seule personne qui m'acceptait, celle qui me rendait heureux, celle que j'aimais, je n'arrivais pas à réaliser que je ne la reverrai plus jamais. On me l'avait enlevé, pour toujours. A cette pensée, je me sentis soudain mal, ma vue se brouilla d'un coup et mes forces semblèrent me quitter. J'aperçus une dernière fois le visage de l'autre vampire, se pencher au dessus de moi, puis le trou noir.

.

* * *

.

Deux morts en deux chapitres, je suis ignoble ! C'est vraiment pas dans mes habitudes ! Mais je jure que ce seront les derniers « gentils » de cette fiction ! Enfin, en dehors des « casses-croute » d'Uruha bien sûr XD

Je n'aime pas ce chapitre ! La mort de Ruki est évidemment une cause, mais je le trouve mal écrit ! Peut-être que je le réécrirais plus tard, je ne sais pas, mais je ne l'aime pas ToT

Donc la première partie de l'histoire se termine ici, maintenant Uruha va rencontrer tout plein de monde. Je suis vraiment désolée pour la mort de Ruki, mais dès que j'ai imaginé la fiction, dans mon esprit c'était comme ça O J'espère que vous apprécierez quand même la fic après ça ! ^.^

A bientôt ~


	12. Chapitre 12

**Titre** : Silver and Cold

**Auteur** : Shima-Kyuuketsuki

**Genre** : Fantastique, romance, yaoi, drame

**Raiting** : M (NC-17 / 18+)

**Pairing** : Ruki x Uruha / Reita x Ruki / Kamijo (Versailles) x Jyou (Exist trace) / et d'autres à venir...

**Disclaimer** : The GazettE ou toutes autres stars japonaises ne m'appartiennent pas, les autres personnages et l'histoire sont miens.

**Note** :

* * *

.

Chapitre XII

.

Je repris peu à peu conscience, le monde autour de moi me parvenait de nouveau. Je n'arrivai pas à ouvrir les yeux, mais mon ouïe me transmettait une partie des informations sur ce qui se passait autour de moi.

« Pourquoi tu l'as emmené ? Demanda une voix féminine, visiblement contrariée.

- Je ne pouvais pas laisser un des nôtres mourir ! Se justifia une voix que j'identifiai comme celle d'un homme.

- Mais ce ne sont pas nos affaires !

- Il était en très mauvaise posture, je me devais de l'aider !

- Eh bien avec ta grande générosité, nous voilà avec un malade sur les bras ! On ne devait pas rester ici plus d'une journée ! Maintenant on est bloqués ! Merci Kamijo !

- Il avait besoin d'aide ! Boude si tu veux, mais je ne regrette pas !

- Mais cette odeur de sang est intenable ! J'ai faim alors que je me suis nourrie il n'y a même pas deux heures !

- Tu peux aller te nourrir maintenant, prend au hasard un des hommes du village voisin, ça fera très bien l'affaire !

- Ceux qui ont l'attaqué ?

- Oui, si nous devons nous nourrir, autant que ce soit utile ! »

J'entendis des pas s'éloigner, la femme devait être partie manger. Je décidai d'essayer d'ouvrir lentement les yeux, même ce petit mouvement anodin me faisait mal. Lorsque ma vue se fit moins trouble, je réussis à discerner le visage de l'homme qui m'avait entraîné loin des hommes armés de Kai. Il me regardait gravement, ses longs cheveux dorés lui tombant gracieusement sur les épaules.

« Vous vous sentez mieux ? »

Je ne réussis pas à parler, ma gorge était nouée et un poids dans ma poitrine m'empêchait de sortir le moindre son. Je hochai imperceptiblement la tête. Je me sentais mal, le choc avait été trop grand pour moi, même dans ma condition actuelle, de plus, j'avais faim, très faim. Une odeur particulière, que je n'avais quasiment pas sentie depuis plus de trente ans monta sournoisement dans mes narines. J'écarquillai les yeux en identifiant cette délicieuse senteur, et je fus soudain pris d'une pulsion, ma main se leva sans que je ne réagisse et ma langue commença doucement la caresser. Un goût délicieusement ferreux prit possession de ma bouche toute entière. Le sang avait séché sur la paume de ma main, mais son arôme si intense, comparé à celui des animaux, ne l'avait pas quitté. Avidement, sans vraiment me rendre compte de ce que je faisais, je léchai cette pellicule vermeille qui recouvrait ma paume. L'odeur m'enivrait, je n'arrivais plus à penser correctement. Cependant, quelques instants plus tard, j'eus un moment de lucidité où je réalisai ce que j'étais en train de faire, j'écartai ma main de ma bouche à l'aide de mon autre bras, soudainement effrayé. Ce sang n'était pas le mien, ce sang était celui que j'avais désiré des nuits et des nuits durant, ce sang était celui qui s'était écoulé de la plaie de mon amant et que j'avais essayé de stopper...

D'un coup, une femme entra dans la pièce où nous nous trouvions. Elle aussi avait des cheveux clairs, très semblables aux miens d'ailleurs, et portait un chemisier blanc immaculé, ce qui était surprenant, car quelques perles de ce liquide rubis perlaient encore aux coins de ses lèvres, mais aucune n'avait éclaboussé la dentelle qui ornait son chemisier, elle devait se nourrir telle une lady et non comme un animal comme il m'arrivait de l'être parfois.

« Je vous ai rapporté un cadeau ! » Informa-t-elle avec un sourire quelque peu malveillant sur les lèvres.

Au son de sa voix, je devinai qu'il s'agissait de la femme qui parlait tout à l'heure avec le supposé Kamijo, l'homme qui était venu m'aider.

Elle fit entrer quelqu'un dans la pièce et je me figeai, l'homme qui était responsable de tout cela se trouvait maintenant devant moi. A mon plus grand bonheur, son regard confiant l'avait quitté et la peur régnait à présent au fond de ses yeux.

« Mais tu es folle ! Leurs armes contenaient des balles en argent ! Tu aurais pu te faire tuer !

- Je sais me battre Kamijo ! Et puis ils n'étaient plus tous ensemble, c'était facile ! Il n'en restait que trois qui protégeaient celui-là, je me suis dit que ce devait être le ''chef'', alors je l'ai ramené après avoir dégusté les trois autres ! Après tout, j'ai pensé que ton protégé aurait surement faim à son réveil, et si je lui apportais le ''chef'' de ceux qui l'ont attaqués, son repas n'en serait que plus savoureux !

- Jyou, ne surestimes pas tes forces ! Un jour il t'arrivera malheur ! Je ne le supporterai pas ! »

Ils continuèrent de discuter, cette dénommée Jyou essayant de rassurer Kamijo. Je déduisis qu'ils devaient certainement être amants, leurs paroles et rapprochements en disaient long, mais je ne m'en souciais pas, tout ce qui m'importait à présent était le regard tétanisé de l'homme qui avait détruis mon bonheur, cet homme qui avait à présent le regard effrayé devant nous, celui qui avait fait souffrir Ruki et qui était à présent responsable de sa mort, cet homme allait être mon dîner. Tous mes principes selon lesquels je ne voulais pas faire de mal aux humains, que je ne voulais pas être considéré comme un monstre avaient disparus en cet instant, tout ce qui m'importait était le sang encore chaud qui coulait lentement dans les veines de cet homme qui ne méritait pas de vivre.

« Oh oh, s'exclama Jyou, regarde donc, on dirait que notre invité a faim !

- Il veut se venger !

- Mais qu'il le fasse ! Je n'ai pas rapporté cet homme pour décorer ! »

Je vis Jyou s'approcher lentement de moi et me tendre la main, je la saisis sans me poser de questions. Elle me conduisit le sourire aux lèvres devant Kai en me souhaitant ''bon appétit''. Mes prunelles se fixèrent dans celles de Kai, son regard terrifié et suppliant ne m'atteignit pas, après tout, lorsqu'il était venu dans la forêt, ou même lorsqu'il avait fait souffrir Ruki dans la passé, avait-il eut pitié de sa victime ? La réponse la plus probable était la négative.

Je sentis mes pupilles se dilater de plus en plus, la faim était à présent maître de mon esprit, le petit aperçu que j'avais eu sur ma main, et l'idée que j'allais pouvoir déguster le met le plus délicieux qu'il soit, et dont j'avais quasiment été privé volontairement durant plus de trente ans, me faisait perdre la raison. Durant ces trois décennies, j'avais appris comment ne pas faire souffrir l'animal, ou occasionnellement l'homme, lors de la morsure, mais là, je me demandais comment je pourrais le faire souffrir le plus possible. Après tout, il venait de gâcher ma vie, je ne devais être pris d'aucune pitié.

« Ne me faites pas de mal ! Je vous en supplie ! Implora Kai.

- Oh ! Murmurai-je en penchant légèrement la tête, les ''tuez le monstre'' que vous hurliez me semblent bien loin tout à coup !

- Pitié !

- Pitié ? M'exclamai-je, pitié ! En avez-vous eu envers Ruki ?

- Il s'est mis devant vous !

- Même votre mort ne suffira pas à apaiser mon désir de vengeance ! »

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre, que je pris son bas dans mes mains et le remontait face à mon visage, ce qui le crispa. Tout en douceur, je relevai sa manche et son poignet apparut devant mes yeux avides. De mon pouce, je le caressai quelques instants, puis apposai mes lèvres dessus. A l'aide d'une de mes canines, je fis une profonde entaille sur cette peau blanche, qui petit à petit se recouvrit de perles vermeilles. Je levai son poignet au dessus de mon visage et penchai légèrement la tête, afin que ces gouttes cramoisies tombent délicatement entre mes lèvres enflammées. J'appliquai de légères pression près de l'entaille, pour faire s'écouler plus rapidement ce délicieux sang au goût de vengeance.

Kai commença sangloter, ce qui me fit sourire. Me rendant soudain compte de mon attitude, je ne me reconnus pas, mais peu m'importait au fond. Durant une trentaine d'années, j'avais fait des efforts, je ne voulais pas faire de mal aux humains, même si le sang des animaux n'était qu'une pâle imitation, je m'en contentais, car pour moi les humains étaient bons en majorité, et ils ne méritaient pas de mourir, surtout dans la souffrance, mais là, c'était tout le contraire, je me faisais un plaisir de jouer de façon aussi malsaine avec cet homme qui perdait toute dignité face à moi, j'aimais ça.

Lorsque je me fus lassé de déguster au goutte-à-goutte mon dîner, je me redressai, relâchant le poignet de Kai. Il me supplia de nouveau, ce qui eut l'effet d'une douce mélodie à mes oreilles. Incapable d'attendre plus longtemps, j'enfouis mon visage dans le creux de son cou et laissai ma langue caresser doucement sa carotide. Il se raidit encore plus, gémissant de peur. Son changement d'attitude de chef d'attaque en mauviette me faisait rire. Le plus lentement possible, j'introduisis mes canines dans la chair de son cou. Il poussa un gémissement de douleur, ce qui m'informa que j'avais réussis à le faire souffrir, j'en étais heureux. Je sentis l'arôme de son sang envahir ma bouche et le sentis doucement couler au fond de ma gorge, je perdis pieds. Cette sensation, ce goût, ce désir de vengeance qui commençait lentement s'assouvir, j'aimais ça. De longues gorgées plus tard, je sentis Kai qui commença vaciller, aussitôt, je me retirai pour planter mes crocs de l'autre côté de son cou, reprenant le même geste que précédemment, ce qui lui arracha une fois de plus un cri de douleur. Je dégustai ce liquide chaud et délicieusement ferreux jusqu'à ce que je sois rassasié et que le corps inerte de l'homme tombe lourdement à terre.

Il me fallut quelques instants pour me remettre de mes émotions, puis je me retournai vers Jyou qui me regardait le sourire aux lèvres. Je distinguai alors Kamijo, qui avait enfouis sa tête au creux de son cou. Une odeur de sang que je ne connaissais pas s'immisça dans l'air. Kamijo était-il en train de mordre sa compagne ? Si cela était le cas, celle-ci ne le repoussait pas, son sourire était toujours radieux, et l'une de ses mains caressait en douceur les cheveux du vampire. Lorsqu'il se redressa, mon idée se confirma, ses lèvres étaient rouges, ses yeux de même, et Jyou portait deux petites marques au creux du cou, qui disparurent bien vite, grâce à notre régénération accélérée.

Devant mon regard certainement plein de questions, celle-ci rit doucement, d'un rire moqueur et interrogateur à la fois. Kamijo lui intima de se taire, mais il ne pris pas cas de l'ordre de son amant et continua me regarder avec curiosité. L'homme, visiblement plus mature, me demanda de m'asseoir sur le lit où je m'étais réveillé, il fit de même et me regarda intensément.

« Je pense que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire... »

.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plu =D

Dans le prochain chapitre, on en saura beaucoup plus sur la culture vampirique de cette fiction, on aura même des nouvelles de la petite Claudia !  
J'espère que vous aimez toujours !

A bientôt ! n_n


	13. Chapitre 13

**Titre** : Silver and Cold

**Auteur** : Shima-Kyuuketsuki

**Genre** : Yaoi, drame, romance, fantastique, UA, vampire

**Raiting** : M (NC-17 / 18+)

**Warning** : aucun pour ce chapitre

**Characters :** the GazettE et quelques guest

**Pairing** : Ruki x Uruha / Reita x Ruki / Kamijo (Versailles) x Jyou (Exist trace) / et d'autres à venir...

**Disclaimer** : The GazettE ou toutes autres stars japonaises ne m'appartiennent pas, les autres personnages et l'histoire sont miens.

**Note** : Me revoilà après une très longue absence ! Je suis vraiment désolée, ça ne me ressemble pas vraiment d'arrêter de publier sans prévenir, alors je m'excuse ! J'ai eu des soucis avec internet et après j'ai dû être hospitalisée un petit moment. Je n'étais de retour que pour peu et je dois repartir deux semaines demain, (je pars du principe ou on est dimanche soir ^^) mais je tenais à poster cette annonce et une petite suite ^^  
J'ai reçu quelques questions durant ce temps (merci beaucoup pour vos messages d'ailleurs ! 3 J'y ai jeté un petit coup d'œil et ça m'a beaucoup touchée !) , notamment pour savoir si mes fictions auraient ou non une suite, eh bien oui, je sais où je vais, j'ai le scénario bien en tête. Quelques petites idées viennent se greffer dessus au fur et à mesure, mais j'ai l'histoire toute en notes sur mon cahier, donc oui, mes fictions auront une suite et une fin ^^ (j'ai horreur des fics qui ne sont pas finies je sais que des fois il y a de bonnes raisons, mais bon... ^^)  
J'ai aussi beaucoup de lecture à rattraper, ça prendra peut-être un petit moment, mais je vais venir lire et commenter dès que je le pourrais ! =D Je pense et j'espère que vous comprendrez ! ^^

Enfin, je vais peut-être arrêter tout mon blabla maintenant xD En tout cas vous m'avez beaucoup manqué ! Lire vos avis sur mes fics, discuter avec vous et lire vos histoire ça m'a fait un manque !

* * *

.

Vu que ça fait longtemps, je fais un petit résumé des chapitres précédents ^^ :

Après la mort de Ruki, Uruha est sauvé de Kai et des autres hommes du village par un autre être de la nuit, Kamijo. Ce dernier s'occupa de lui lorsqu'Uruha perdit ses forces et l'emmena dans une petite bâtisse isolée où Kamijo s'était arrêté avec sa compagne, Jyou, qui semble d'ailleurs plutôt hostile à la présence d'Uruha. Cependant, alors que Kamijo prenait soin d'Uruha, cette dernière ramena un ''présent'' à leur nouvel invité. Confus par toutes les émotions qui se battaient en lui, Uruha céda à la tentation et accepta le cadeau que lui offrait Jyou. Il prit lentement sa revanche sur l'homme qui avait mis fin à son bonheur en lui ôtant la vie goutte par goutte, se délectant au plus haut point de ce repas au goût de vengeance qu'il avait le plaisir de déguster.

.

Chapitre XIII

.

_« Je pense que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire... » Annonça Kamijo._

_._

_._

« Avant toute chose, j'aimerai vous demander pourquoi. Pourquoi étiez-vous là ? Pourquoi m'êtes-vous venu en aide ? Et surtout pourquoi n'avez-vous pas sauvé Ruki ? Demandai-je d'une voix qui trahissait ma peine.

- Et bien voilà qui fait beaucoup d'interrogations ! » Rit doucement Kamijo.

Il se redressa légèrement et encra de nouveau son regard dans le mien. Soudainement, son visage devint plus sérieux et il reprit d'une voix calme.

« Pour répondre à votre toute première question, ce fut un hasard que je me trouve près de vous. Avec Jyou, nous parcourons le monde depuis des siècles et nos pas nous ont menés ici, dans cette bâtisse abandonnée de laquelle émanait un charme qui nous a incité à rester ici pour la journée. La nuit tombée, j'étais parti chasser lorsque je vous ai trouvé en forte mauvaise posture. Ce sont les coups de feux et l'odeur de sang qui m'ont amenés à vous. A mon arrivée, tout ce que j'ai pu distinguer était une balle en argent – à en juger par l'éclat que la lumière de la lune lui donnait – s'enfonçant dans la poitrine d'un jeune homme qui avait couru devant vous dans un geste inespéré. J'ai ensuite réalisé que vous étiez l'un de nos semblables, mais que vous sembliez perdu face à cette situation, j'ai donc décidé de vous venir en aide en me nourrissant de ces hommes par la même occasion. Je vous ai ensuite arraché à votre ami, car à en juger par le sang qu'il avait perdu, sa mort était imminente. De plus, votre tentative de stopper son hémorragie allait vous rendre fou. Vos pupilles étaient dilatées à leur maximum, vos crocs étaient sortis, si je ne vous avais pas arrêté, vous auriez fini par vous nourrir de lui, et, à en juger par vos vaines tentatives pour le sauver, vous deviez tenir à lui, alors j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux vous éloigner avant que vous le dévoriez et vous en vouliez le reste de votre très longue vie ! »

Kamijo se tût et le silence régna dans la pièce. J'assimilai doucement toutes les informations qu'il venait de me donner et cela me laissa sans voix, je ne savais que dire. Ses paroles me faisaient mal, je revoyais Ruki à terre, mes mains couvertes de sang, et cette partie de moi qui voulait prendre le dessus alors que je tentais de le sauver...

Après quelques minutes de calme, c'est Jyou qui prit la parole, d'un ton sec.

« Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps avant l'aube, Kami, pose-lui tes questions ! »

Kamijo hocha de la tête, puis réfléchit quelques rapides secondes avant de concentrer de nouveau son attention sur moi.

« Je pense que vous êtes jeune en tant que créature de la nuit, tout dans votre comportement me le laisse penser...

- Cela fait presque trente-trois ans que je suis ainsi, le coupai-je.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais... Où est votre mentor ? Il n'aurait jamais dû vous laisser seul une telle nuit, ni vous laisser vous attacher à un humain par la même occasion... Soupira Kamijo.

- Mon mentor ? Demandai-je intrigué.

- Oui, le vampire qui vous a transformé !

- Oh, elle est partie juste après m'avoir mordu.

- Comment a-t-elle pu faire cela ? S'indigna Kamijo. Comment a-t-elle pu faire preuve d'une telle inconscience !

- Ce n'était qu'une fillette, elle devait sûrement prendre cela pour un jeu ! » Soupirai-je.

Lorsque j'eus fini de prononcer cette phrase, un silence glacial régna de nouveau dans la pièce. Jyou avait encré son regard dans celui de son compagnon et son expression était indéchiffrable.

« Une fillette ? Demanda Jyou.

- Oui, affirmai-je.

- Son nom, me demanda-t-elle aussi froidement.

- Claudia, répondis-je craignant quelque peu les conséquences de ma réponse.

- Claudia, répéta Kamijo, il y a trente-trois ans, à Paris je suppose. Dit-il en me regardant de nouveau.

- Comment le savez-vous ? Demandai-je incrédule.

- Aussi lointain que rapporte notre histoire, il n'y eut que deux enfants qui firent partie des créatures de la nuit. La première fillette était une humaine qu'un vampire transforma, ce qui est interdit. Les conséquences furent terribles, la fillette perdit la raison et finit par se donner la mort. Le second cas est bien plus récent. Avant tout, tu dois savoir qu'un homme et une femme vampires n'ont pas le droit de procréer de la même manière que les humains, si nous voulons agrandir notre famille, cela se fait à coups de crocs et d'aucune autre manière, il ne faut pas toucher au fruit défendu. Cependant, il y a quarante ans, un couple a réussi à transgresser cette loi et donner naissance à une fillette, Claudia. Ce fut l'une des créatures les plus instables que le monde ait connu. Ses parents tentèrent de la cacher, mais en vain, partout où elle allait, elle laissait une montagne de cadavres mutilés derrière elle. Se nourrir au cou ne lui suffisait pas, il fallait qu'elle fasse souffrir ses victimes. Elle s'en prenait principalement aux femmes. Tu dois être assez vieux cependant pour te rappeler de cette terrible histoire en Angleterre, à Whitechapel. Ces prostituées, tuées par le supposé Jack ? Eh bien Jack n'était qu'une invention du haut roi pour couvrir notre race et duper les humains. Il avait d'ailleurs pris un malin plaisir à semer des indices pour perturber les enquêteurs ! Enfin, ce n'est pas le sujet. En ce temps-là, Claudia faisait preuve d'une démence inconsidérée, mais ses parents ne voyaient en elle qu'une petite fille merveilleuse. Après avoir quitté l'Angleterre, elle fit escale à Paris, sa dernière escale. Il y avait une légende comme quoi, alors qu'elle était traquée par la garde du haut roi, elle aurait mordu une personne, mais fut arrêtée dans son repas par son père qui fuyait lui aussi. Ceci est devenu une légende, car nous n'avions pas retrouvé la personne mordue par Claudia après qu'elle fut exécutée, soupira Kamijo.

- Après avoir découvert ma condition, mon père nous a ramené au Japon et j'ai vécu dans ces bois jusqu'à aujourd'hui, déclarai-je encore abasourdi par ces soudaines révélations.

- C'est fascinant, murmura Kamijo pour lui-même. Vous avez été mordu par une créature démente, vous avez vécu sans mentor, entouré d'humains et vous n'êtes vous-même pas devenu névrosé !

- Il s'est entiché d'un humain, ricana Jyou, il est quand même dingue !

- Jyou, soupira Kamijo.

- Excusez-moi, vous avez parlé de haut roi, d'autorités, de lois... Demandai-je quelque peu perdu.

- Chaque civilisation a ses codes, ses croyances et quelqu'un pour diriger et contrôler les autres. Nous avons notre propre histoire vous savez !

- Nous sommes beaucoup alors ?

- Tu te croyais unique ? Ricana Jyou.

- Je crois qu'on a le temps pour un petit cours d'histoire avant l'aube, sourit bienveillamment Kamijo. Sur cette terre de nombreuses races, en dehors des humains essaient de cohabiter. La plupart réussissent à vivre en symbiose, mais il fallait bien qu'à un moment une espèce pose problème. Il y a bien longtemps, les hommes, cupides, avides de pouvoir et de contrôle ont engendrés plusieurs combats contre toutes ces créatures différentes d'eux. Les guerres contres les vampires se sont déroulées dans l'ombre de l'histoire, comme celles contre la plupart des non-humains. Les sorcières ont malheureusement été découvertes de la population avec le tristement célèbre procès de Salem. Depuis lors, les humains connaissent l'existence de ces hommes et femmes et les craignent, tandis que nous, à l'image de nombreuses autres créatures, nous vivons tapis dans l'obscurité, prenant garde à ce que la majorité de ces êtres futiles ne connaissent pas notre existence en dehors des légendes qu'ils ont inventés. »

Kamijo prit une profonde respiration et resta muet quelques instants.

« Suite à ces guerres incessantes, nos rangs furent décimés et il ne resta plus qu'une poignée d'êtres ayant survécus. Ensemble, ils se réunirent, puis décidèrent de fonder une communauté, en élisant le plus vieux, chef. Le haut roi est le même depuis lors. Ils fondèrent une hiérarchie et un ensemble de lois qu'ils jugeaient justes, illustrées par leur grande expérience de la vie. Ainsi, des règles naquirent, essayant d'éloigner les humains et les vampires pour éviter que de telles atrocités se reproduisent. Plus tard, les survivants entreprirent de rendre au peuple de la nuit sa population et ainsi débutèrent de grandes croisades à travers le monde pour transformer les êtres trop exceptionnels pour n'être que de simples humains en êtres supérieurs, semblables à toi et moi. Chaque mentor se doit de raconter cette histoire au nouveau-né et lui apprendre les règles et codes qui régissent notre civilisation pour que ce monde créé prospère aussi longtemps que possible. »

Je restai sans voix quelques instants, subjugué par toutes les connaissances qui venaient de me parvenir. Durant de longues années je m'étais cru seul, alors qu'apparemment, le monde comptait de nombreuses créatures différentes, nous avions même notre propre hiérarchie, nos règles, notre propre monde en vérité.

C'est la voix toujours aussi hostile à mon égard de Jyou qui me fit sortir de mes pensées.

« L'aube est là, dépêchez-vous d'aller vous coucher ! »

Je suivis le couple dans la pièce voisine et eut la surprise de découvrir trois cercueils alignés. Je lançai un regard interrogatif à Kamijo qui me répondit par un petit sourire.

« Nous vous avons déterré un cercueil pendant que vous dormiez tout à l'heure.

- Vous dormez vraiment dans des cercueils ? Demandai-je étonné.

- Il faut bien entretenir le mythe, me répondit-il en plaisantant. Nous faisons cela quand il est impossible de faire autrement. Cette demeure ne possède pas de pièce impénétrable de la lumière.

- Où les avez-vous trouvé ? Demandai-je en ouvrant le couvercle de ma nouvelle résidence pour la nuit.

- Au village bien sûr !

- Et qu'avez-vous fait des corps ? »

Jyou se mit à rire alors que le couvercle venait de se refermer sur son corps. J'entendis tout de même un vague « On ne se préoccupe pas d'eux ! Ce ne sont que de futiles créatures qui nous servent juste pour nous nourrir ! » avant que Kamijo ne referme le couvercle sur moi. Je ne me sentais pas à l'aise, je n'avais jamais vécu une expérience semblable et je me sentais étouffé. De plus, en dehors de cette sensation de mal-être, à présent que je n'avais plus personne pour me distraire, mes pensées me rattrapèrent et le visage tacheté de sang de mon amant dansa soudain devant mes paupières closes. Je fermai les yeux plus violemment, essayant de faire fuir cette image et resserrai mes mains sur ma poitrine, rassuré de sentir le léger objet dissimulé sous ma chemise que j'avais été recherché dans la maison avant de partir, la seule chose qui me restait de Ruki.

Ruki... L'homme qui m'avait fait connaître l'amour et qui avait fait resurgir une petite étincelle au fond de mon cœur, cette envie de vivre qui m'avait quittée en même temps que ma vie précédente.

Mon cœur se serrait à chaque fois que ce nom résonnait dans ma tête. Ruki...

Je pris une profonde inspiration, tentant de me vider la tête de toutes pensée, puis le sommeil me rattrapa quelques instants plus tard sans que je ne m'en rende compte et mon corps mourut pour une journée de plus.

.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! ^^

On se retrouve dans deux semaines !

A bientôt ! =)


End file.
